Dark Clouds
by darkwolflink1
Summary: A young man with broken memories, an attempted muder on the new Queen, two Sheikah along for the ride and a clan of Gerudo to save...all of this with magic, an evil King and boy-boy love...what's a ex-hero to do?  MaleShiekXLink rewrte story now up.
1. dark rain

Rewritten chapter XD, review at the end, please thank you.

**Warning;** this **story** contains boyXboy love, a bit of swearing towards the end, and one graphic-ish fight scene in the second last chapter as well as hints of abuse/rape, ok. (Don't mean to hurt anyone here) But if you decide you don't like to read any of this AT ALL, then you probably shouldn't read it. But if you decide to anyway and you still flame me for no reason I will hunt you down –evil glare-

But anyway on with the story and I hope you like it XD later and have fun reading! XD

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter one: dark clouds

The sky was dark, clouds covered the moon. Light rain fell against the coloured glass windows of the castle. A figure move away from the window as a bit of moon light broke through, he wore black boots, black fingerless gloves up to half way past his elbow, dull metal covered the top of his hand to elbow, a black belt, dark gray sleeveless shirt, dark gray and black mottled jeans, and a dark gray and black mottled cloak with hood that was at the moment up to cover his hair, and a gray cowl that covered the bottom half of his face.

He walked along in the shadows, making no sound; he quickly past guards and went into a hallway and at the end of the hall was a large door, but in front of that door stood four guards who were currently half asleep. He rolled his eyes then took out four throwing daggers, they hit the guards in the chest right in the heart, he walked past then and grabbed each dagger he put them all back in place then he carefully and quietly opened the door; he slipped through and closed it behind him.

Then he walked up to the bed, the king was sleeping on his back his mouth wide open snoring, he grabbed a dagger flipped it then plunged it into the kings heart without even a breath, no sound was hear even as dark red blood stained the bed. He slowly wiped his dagger clean then turned and walked out of the room, quietly closing and locking the door behind him.

He walked back alone and out of the hall, he went up the steps passing the wondering guard and made his way to the next room, he came to the hall, it had no guards in this one but there were two doors one on the left one on the right. He slipped down the hall; cowl muffled his growls as he opened the left door. He silently shut it behind him. He looked around the room, a window behind the bed was closed rain hitting against the glass. He walked up to the bed, the princess was sleeping on her right side, blond waist length hair spread over the bed, pale blue sheets pulled up almost to her head. He sighed then took out the dagger and flipped it so it was facing downwards, he sighed after this there was only one more left.

He walked around to the other side of the bed, the window behind him, then he face her and plunged the dagger down wards just as her eyes flue open, she sat up and screamed in fright, the dagger hit her in the right shoulder, he jumped back and ran for the window. The bedroom door opened just as he unlocked it and jumped onto the ledge. He cried out as one dagger hit him in the back, another hit him in the left side of his hip just as one stuck in his right shoulder , both had been thrown from the door way he realised, as he jumped down on to a wooden guardian roof. He gasped as he rolled down then he jumped off into the garden. He slipped into the shadows again and ran out of the castle; he heard yelling in the princess's bedroom then a scream and a call from the king's bedroom.

He slipped out of the castle and past all the guards in the chaos, he slipped into castle town then walked down the road, he was soaked with the freezing rain water, blood ran where the knives were mixing with the rain water, he stop for a few seconds and pulled them out, he hissed in pain, the cowl taking all noise away. He walked to the drawbridge and slipped out through the side door. He limped into Hyrule field and to the right; there would be a river then a bit of land over the other side. He came to the river, he wavered as he stood then shook his head, he was starting to get dizzy, he walk into the river and slowly across to the other side, he shivered as he came out of the water.

He sat with his back to one of the trees; he sighed and closed his eyes, he had failed and he didn't care anymore... what was the point now? He had failed and now, he would lose the only thing he had left to love, the master would have already got word thanks to another of his spy's and he would be telling the others to kill him on site... There was nothing to do anymore, he curled up tighter dismissing the pain in his back, hip and shoulder, and let the tears run down his face as he slowly fell asleep as it started to lightly rain again.

!#$%

The gate lowered and two horses walked out with riders on top, both were white and brown patched horses, the left one carried a male rider, he was a sheikah and he was dressed in a dark blue shirt and jeans, black boots and a cloak, and a white cowl that covered the bottom half of his face, his blond hair was tied back and in a plat, red eyes flashed with worried as he turned to the female rider on his right, she had a pale brown and cream dress on and a brown cloak, her blond waist length hair was lose and left to hang, her blue eyes looked around and she sighed.

"Princess can we go back now your hurt as it is, and I don't think we'll find the boy he would be long gone, but if you go back to the castle I will try find him for you" the male sheikah said

The princess gave a small smile "Shiek, I'm fine, the potion healed me fine, and call me Zelda please, you know I hate you using that title between us, you're like another sibling to me, I use your name and you should use mine" she said

Shiek sighed "fine" he said then he looked at the ground, there were foot prince going over to the right to the hidden area. He motioned for Zelda to follow him and he started walking following the recent tracks toward the hidden area.

They stopped near the river and got of the horses; Shiek crouched near the river and looked over at the other side.

"Prin—Zelda what are you going to do when we find him? I mean he tried to kill you he should be put in the dungeon" Shiek said "... I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop him hurting you... And I'm sorry I couldn't protect your father" Shiek said

Zelda sighed "I will do nothing because I can sense he has all ready lost everything to him. And I forgive you Shiek; you're not to blame, tho we really should have stepped up the guards seven years ago when Link slunk his way in." Zelda said then she sighed "found anything?" she asked.

Shiek shook his head but waved over to the area past the river "their over their somewhere, the footsteps have started to drag so his either feeling the wounds or his hurt himself in some way...I think it would be the first one, his also tied buy the look of it to." Shiek said as he stood up.

"Well let's go and get him" Zelda said

Shiek blinked "Zelda he tried to murder you" Shiek said in a voice one would use to talk to children.

Zelda snorted then nodded "yea but I felt a connection like I knew them once before" she said.

"mmmm" was all Shiek said "I hope you don't mind getting wet Zelda" he said.

Zelda shook her head "I all ready am Shiek, let's go" she said.

Shiek nodded then jumped across the river, Zelda just walked through the water after him, they walked forwards a bit then stopped, there was someone curled up on their side, soaked by the rain, blood covered a shoulder and hip even through the cloak. They shivered but the cowl and hood of the cloak covered their face.

They slowly walked up to them, they looked at each other then shiek crouched down and shook the shoulder of the person, which was actually a big mistake, cause as soon as shiek shook them, they jumped up knives ready body tense for a fight. He looked at them for it was indeed a male, the cloak had fallen away when he had stood up, he and shiek now both stood ready for a fight, Zelda gasped behind Shiek just as he relaxed, surprise on both their faces, Shiek put away his weapons and Zelda stepped up to them.

He flinched, why did looked at him like they were seeing a ghost? He wasn't sure, he sighed and blinked his eyes.

Zelda's eyes winded as they locked eyes, he swayed a bit but stood his ground.

"Link?" she and Shiek said at the same time

Sky blue eyes looked at them, wide in surprise before rolling back as he clasped to the ground, blood soaked his shirt. Shiek and Zelda traded looks, and then they carefully picked him up and took him back to the castle on their horses.


	2. meeting and memory

Rewritten chapter XD in-joy dears and review at the end.

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter: meeting and memory

6666666

_My horse and I trudged through the desert, sand blowing in my face. I half closed my eyes against the sandstorm; the mare that I was leading had cloth around her face that covered their eyes and nose, to keep the hurtful sand out. We walked up to the gate as it opened and walked in. We stopped in a large courtyard, I turned to the mare and took of the cloth, I patted her until one of the girl came forward to take her to the stables, I nodded my thanks as the she was taken away to be watered and feed, the dog jumped out of the saddle and followed me as I walked down one of the many paths, I went to the to the masters room, I knocked on the door then went in. I would get a new assignment today._

_666666_

_Blood spatted the ground as the dog was cut in half, the master chuckled, I stood their tears running down my face and I said three words that would change my life once again._

"_I'll do it" I whispered and the master just laughed and walked out. _

_I knelt next to the dead dog; I patted her head my tears falling in her black and white fur._

"_I'm sorry girl... I'm sorry shadow" I whispered then I bowed my head, stood up and walked out of the room I kept head held high even as tears ran down my face. This would be the last time i cried. _

_66666666_

_A few minutes after getting my new assessment, I locked myself into my room then _I screamed as I huddled tighter curling into a ball holding my head, tears ran down my face._ Why did Master have to be so cruel? _

_6666666_

_I walked through the desert lost, confused and with no memory of where I was, what I had done or how he got there. I did know one thing tho that my name was Link and I was about 12 years old._

_I huddled against a ruin in the desert, night had fallen and I was cold. A person came walking toward me, it was a dark skinned young man with golden eyes and red hair, and he was leading his horse. The man stopped._

_I looked up, I was lonely and confused._

_The man looked at me carefully "what are you doing here outsider?" the young man had asked._

_I looked at him and shook my head; the young man raised an eyebrow._

"_Then what is your name? Are you lost? Where are your parents?" the young man had asked._

"_...L-Link" I said then I stood up "I-I don't k-k-know where I am" I said._

_The man nodded "you're in the desert far to the west... and you seem to be lost, why are you here?" asked the young man, worry in his eyes._

_I bit my lip "I-I don't k-know, I c- can't remember" I said._

_The young man blinked then shyly smiled "then come with me there is some where safe I can take you, we'll all look after you then link, until you get your memoirs back, hey." The young man said "theirs shelter, food and clean water just stay close to me tho" the man said_

_I shifted then looked up at him "I'm L-Link you know me, b-but I don't know you" I said_

_The man nodded and chuckled "call me Gannondolf, I would like to be friends, we don't get many boys in our group it's mostly females" the man said._

_I smiled "Hi Gannondolf... I-I'll come with you" I said making a one second choice._

_Gannondolf nodded and put me on top of the horse. Then we continued forward into the sandstorm, as sand once again flue into my face._

_6666666_

I felt something jab me, I tried to get rid of it but my hands were been held down, I flicked my eyes open then they closed again and I went back into the uneasy sleep, the memoirs coming up to the surface one by one.

I stopped struggling as the drug took effect and the darkness pulled me under once again.

6666666

_I ran toward the body, it was covered in blood; I fell to my knees beside it._

"_Gannondolf please g-get up" I whispered but the body was growing cold already. I looked up at Ganon and snarled "you killed him, he done his task right, he was a good king and you killed him!" I yelled._

_Ganon laughed "careful Link, Gannondolf is dead because of you, no one else just you, it's your entire fault Link" he growled, a hidden smirk on his face._

_My eyes winded "my fault?" I whispered._

_An older girl came running up to me, she crouched next to me and hugged me to her, and a few others were coming as well._

"_It's not your fault Link nothing is your fault" she said into my ear as I sobbed, she looked up at Ganon. _

"_How could you say that to a boy Ganon, you never say that to people, epically to a 14 year old! You've changed and I don't like it Ganon" she said then she helped me to my feet and took me to my room, as Gannondolf's blood stained the floor. From that day onward we became good friends and foster siblings to each other her and I did._

_66666666_

_I blinked as the dog wined at me from the edge of the camp fire, I smiled and chucked it a bit of meet, and it gobbled it up then came closer to the warm fire. Epona snorted and the dog jumped three feet into the air, I laughed and just through it another piece as I patted Epona._

_6666666_

_I screamed as the hot metal burned my back, Ganon laughed behind me and just started the pain all over again but I had promised that I would never to break to him! So I held my mouth shut and never gave information to Ganon at all. Instead I told my foster-sister everything, she was two years older than me and had been Gannondolf's younger sister as it turned out, and after that we were always there for each other. The one day the message came that I had to go see Ganon, so I went to see him, only to find the mangled body of my foster sister, best friend, and guardian as her life blood spilt from her body, that day was the day I broke, all I cared about after that for the next three years was his assignments and he made sure he did them right, I had to get them right so no one else would be in pain. Until one other dreadful day..._

_6666666_

My eyes flue open and I sat up, I looked around. Where was I? How long had I been out for? I looked at the door when it opened, I narrowed my eyes then blinked, and I flinched. It was the princess I had tried to kill.

I looked at myself as she gasped then went back out the door calling for two people, I didn't have my shirt on, instead I had bandies around my chest and right shoulder, I didn't have my gloves on nor my boots or cowl, but I had a pair of dark blue shorts. I looked up as three people came back through the door, two were girls one of them the princess her blond hair up in a plat and curled into a bun, her blue eyes shone with happiness, she word a plain green dress, the other girl had ginger-brown hair tied back into a waist length pony tail, her brown eyes showed relief and she had a smile on her face, she wore a plain cream coloured dress with brown running alone the bottom as pictures of a flying bird and a running horse. The third person was the Sheikah his blond hair cut short to his ear lobes then toward his neck, his red eyes showed no emotion what so ever, a white cowl covered the bottom half of his face, he wore a bit baggy dark blue jeans and a long sleave whit under shirt and a black over short sleeved shirt. They all were bare footed, but the Sheikah had black fingerless gloves on with metal covering the top half down half way to the elbow.

I looked at all three of them, they all walked forward, the two girls on sat on right side of the bed the Sheikah on the left... the two girls looked about my aged so about 18, the Sheikah looked to be in his early 20's.

"You finally woke up!" said the princess "you've been asleep for a week and a half now I was getting worried about you Link" she said.

My eyes winded she know my name! But how?

"It's been a few years fairy boy" the other women said.

I turned to her, then blinked "uuummm... who are you?" I asked I pointed to the princess "I know her, and him kind of through information" I said as I pointed to the Sheikah "but I don't know any of you" I finished.

The princess eyes winded so did the Sheikh's the other girl just gasped.

"w-wait you don't remember us?" asked the red head girl, I shook my head.

Tears came into the girls eyes "you don't remember..." She said "No... you don't even remember the ranch or me" she added.

I looked at the girl and tilted my head "you live at Lon Lon?" I asked my voice was raw and gravely with disuse.

She nodded "yes I look after the horses" she said with a sigh.

I blinked "your Malon then, and you're the Princess, and you're the shadow body guard for the princess" I said pointing to each in turn, they all nodded.

"You could say that. But she's Queen Zelda now, Malon is the ranch girl from Lon Lon and I'm Shiek a Sheikah guardian for queen Zelda" said the Sheikah

I blink and looked at his eyes; I tilted my head to the side then looked at all of them.

"I'm link and I was assigned to assassin the Prin-err Queen, her body guard and the King, I got trained in and I am from the desert" I say, info for info was one of the rules a friend had taught me.

They all blinked then the guards called something and queen Zelda got up, she sighed and walked out of the room, Malon followed her with a last glance back at me she gave a small smiled then left.

"So Link, are you hungry?" asked Shiek

I licked my lips, my stomach growled but I shook my head "No... I'll leave if you want me to me mean I understand, I tried to kill the Queen after all... Now that I see you I realise that it definitely was a suicide mission" I said but muttered the last part.

Shiek raised an eyebrow "First hero now an assassin" he said then he shook his head "Wow you've been busy these last couple of years link" he said.

I blinked "what do you mean a hero? I've never been a hero have I?" I grabbed my head with both hands and bowed my head over; I closed my eyes as pain shot through. I gritted my teeth.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my head shot up, I looked into Sheik's eyes...they were so pretty and his skin...I wanted to kiss him on the forehead and tell him it would be ok... I blink and shook my head where the hell had that come from.

"Right now we need your help with something." He said "There's a man called Ganon, he uses magic to do evil things and he likes killing, we got some information that he was in the desert to the west can you tell me if this is true?" he asked.

I jerked my head back and snarled at him "I'll never tell, it's a secret and it'll stay that way" I growled my blood promise to the clan breaking through.

Shiek blinked in surprise, I turned my head away and looked out the window it was afternoon now, right now the desert would be a washed in the sunset soon coming, the sand coloured pink, red, yellow and orange all the way up to the fortress, the guards would be changing again, and the girls would be getting ready and the few males that were there as well. Hope and Vat-tic would be standing at Gannondolf's and Lulu's grave, praying for a few minutes in the afternoon for them then they would split up one for the dinner one for the watch tower to start their shift. The horses would be getting taken in and fed, the dogs would be taken back into the kennels, some would start practising with their weapons in the cool air before it got to cold, and others would be reading dinner and cutting the wood for the night.

I felt someone shake my shoulder, I hissed then I blinked and wiped my head back around Shiek was looking at me.

"I'll bring you some food and water" he said then he got up placed a kiss on my forehead and walked out of the bedroom.

I sat up proper and looked around the room, my clothes were in a small bundle, I stood up and put them on the rips and blood have been washed out and fixed, I couldn't find my boots or my cloak but my gloves were here so I put them on as well. I would leave whether they want me to or not... Maybe I would camp at the ranch in the way house or maybe, just go to Kakariko Village for some rest. I put back all my daggers, knives, my one sword, my bow and quiver back where they went before, I tied my magic pouch to my belt as I slid out the door and into the shadows, I made my way down to the bottom floor then towers the entrance which was open. I stood in the door way hesitating tho I didn't know why, I didn't really want to leave if they knew me then they might be able to tell me stuff about when I was a kid.

"What you are doing? You're meant to be in bed" said a voice behind me.

I spun around at the first noise she had uttered, daggers ready to be used already held in my hands, I blinked it was a Sheikah women; she had white hair cut short and dark red eyes. Her arms were folded and she was scowling at me.

I shrugged then turned and walked out the door, no one could stop me and I was healed enough to travel...for now. Suddenly I came face to face with the queen, my head jerked back and I took a few steps back in respect, I bowed my head.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Out" I said then I walked past her.

"You will not, get back to bed" she said as she grabbed my arm, I spun around a dagger in my hand.

But I had to face her and the other women so they could see me, she stopped the dagger by placing one of her hands on mine to hold it away from her.

"I can do what I want, so let me go your highness" I said.

The women with the white hair raised an eyebrow, then sighed "get back in the castle or I'll carry you back" she said.

I snorted then just turned and walked away, I only got a few steps when I felt someone behind me, I spun around and blocked the jab to my neck, after a few seconds of fighting we were at a stand off until I twisted away, then got one of my daggers out, she blocked it with easy, this wasn't even a warm up for either of us, this was more play time then anything else.

"Link, stop" said a voice.

I snorted but kept my mine on the white haired female; I could sense there were more people here now.

"Link" the same voice said but this time it had a hint of warning in it.

I blocked and held the dagger, I made shore the female Sheikah couldn't make a move at me then I tilted my head a bit, I knew that voice from somewhere but I could have sworn I'd never heard it before.

"Link stop right now! Don't make me get Navi!" the same voice said warning of pain if I didn't do what she told me.

It was a girl's voice and that name. A face flashed in front of my eyes, then a memory of blue ball of light with wings... a fairy ...Navi? And then blue eyes and green hair followed but a soft tune.

I felt someone catch me as my daggers dropped and I slipped forward, they put me down on to my knees, I felt weak all of a sudden, but I looked toward the voice anyway, it was a girl no older than ten by the looks of her, she had green hair and eyes, and a fairy near her. I blinked then a tune came into my head, the same tune that had been running through my head not but seconds ago and a name. I looked at her eyes wide then at the light next to her, it was Navi the blue fairy, but the green haired girl was the one I knew the most as my eyes moved back to her blue ones.

"S-a-r-i-a" I whispered then my eyes rolled and shut as I fell into the darkness again, I felt as someone caught me before I hit the ground then nothing more.


	3. a hero forgotten

Yea, rewritten chapter. I've gone over everything and it should be better now XD in-joy people and remember to review at the end.

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

!#$%

Chapter: a hero forgotten

_66666666_

_Epona slowly carried me through the forest, the trees were huge here. I was sure I could fine Navi in the forest, because fairy's liked the forest after all. I stopped Epona as two fairies came up to me, one was a dark colour the other a yellow, the worried around Epona head, she reared up and I fell off, I hit my head my pack falling next to me before I blacked out._

_6666666_

_I touched the Master sword for the last and yet also the first time, as Navi flew out the window saying good bye... I would find her later in the Lost Woods (Kokri forest). I had to go see Zelda now and tell her, I hope she remembered everything I did but the others might not. I hope Epona was waiting for me to and I would become Malon's friend but I had to report to Zelda... Maybe I would see Shiek again, I hoped so maybe he would fall in love with someone other than me tho..._

_I shook my head and stepped out of the temple of time, I would go see Zelda first but I had to get away for a while after that, I wasn't an innocent little boy any more... No instead of been a kid in an adult's body, I was now a teenager nearing adult hood in a child's body, my mind was way ahead than what it was meant to be._

_66666666_

_The village burned as walked up to Shiek who was near the well. _

"_Stay back" Shiek said as he through a hand out to stop me._

_66666666666666_

_The moon came crashing down again and again. Crushing the town but then I played the song of time and the fairy and I went back in tome to the first day and to repeat it all over again, to live and yet not live, that was the hero's curse._

"_Ho ho" said the happy mask salesman behind me_

_I turned around still in my deku form to face him._

_6666666_

_I pushed Epona to go faster around the race track; we ran over the finish line a whole horse in front of Indo for the second time._

_I slowed Epona down to a walk and turned around to the finish line, Malon ran up to me, as Indo raged in anger._

"_Well done Link, that's a new record for the farm that is" she said._

_I smiled "it was all Epona... Um can I take her now?" I asked._

_Ingo screamed at me "no you... you cheated" he called to me as he got of the horse._

_I got of Epona and handed her over to Malon then I walked up to Ingo, I punched him in the face then I picked him up, dragged him to the gates of Lon Lon ranch and I chucked him out, he turned to yell at me but then he saw my face. His eyes went wide._

"_Umm I-I'll j-just g-go find Talon then" he whispered in fear._

_I smirked "You do that and when you find him bring him back here alive cause I don't really care about you, you terrorised Malon, the animals and chucked out Talon!" I said "bring him back here got that" _

_He nodded then ran off toward the town past the river as I chuckled, I would catch up with him later and give him a ride the rest of the way, if I could find him. I sighed._

_666666666666_

_I patted Epona as I freed her from the stable, climbed onto her bare back and then sat down, I rode her back all the way down milk road, toward the ocean._

_The fairy hid in my hat muttering about fierce winds, I laughed as I felt the wind on my face, soon Epona was jumping over the gates and we broke into the bay area, I slowed her down and climbed of, I gave her a carrot then walked toward the water, there was a body floating in the water it looked like a zora, my eyes winded and I ran into the water to help him..._

_66666666_

I opened my eyes as I felt something wet touch my face, I muttered and tried to shove it away.

"Not now shadow" I muttered closing my eyes again as I turned over, then I heard someone chuckle so now I had to open my eyes, only to find Sheik was sitting on a seat next to the bed.

"Huh" I mumble "What's so funny?" I asked/mumbled.

He just chuckled again "Nothing at all" he said, he looked at me again.

I sat up and blinked a few times "Shiek?" I asked.

He looked at me "Yea" he said his face was covered by the damn cowl.

I tile my head to the side; my eyes half way opened then I blinked them and sat up state.

"But ... I -I..." I muttered then I shook my head of cause he wasn't Zelda dressed up what was I thinking.

I drew my knees up and put my head on to them, I sighed, it hurt why did everything have to hurt?

"Link are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"of cause I'm ok Sheik, just fine and dandy just like that time I fell down the stars and had a major headache for a week I'm fine" I said, been sarcastic. I shut my eyes felling feint again, then I hissed, I wasn't meant to show my feelings so why was i doing it in front for HIM no less?

"I don't want to go back to sleep Shiek" I said just loud enough for him to hear.

He sighed "Link look at me" he said.

I shook my head "I don't want to sleep, I want to get away" I said "Away from everything, everyone" I whispered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, the door opened and someone stepped into the room by the footsteps it was Malon.

"Um...hey you're up" she said then she sat on the bed.

Shiek stood up "I'll go get some food, Malon can you watch him he still has a fever?" he asked.

"Count on me" Malon said as Shiek left the room.

I felt her hand on my shoulder; she didn't say anything she just moved a bit then hugged me. I struggled for a while then just gave up, she just held me close tho and rubbed my back, she reminded me of Taiga so much. I drew a deep breath as she just talked about the ranch, telling me about what happened to it and stuff that the animals did.

After a while I pushed away from her, I kept my head down, I had needed that hug but I would never admit it to anyone.

"Thanks" I muttered she smiled when I talked to her "sorry Malon" I said, I still didn't make eye contact.

She felt like a sister and friend to me, Zelda felt like a friend tho more trust worthy than normal, Shiek felt different like a best friend and lover in one... which was kinder odd, but I felt I could talk to all three of them and tell them just about anything or in one case everything.

I looked out the window it was late morning, I sighed I missed how the desert fortress used to be, not murder and blood like it did now tinged with sadness for so many lost loved ones, but how it used to feel as it used to feel happy, they were more friendly, there was no murder or killing then not unless someone needed it. It had been peaceful for ten years as far as I knew, when Gannondolf first took to the throne, in those ten years, it was a happy and warm place, I mean we will still assassins, thieves and the like but it was like a large family back then, everyone looked out of each other and taught each other new things... but now as soon as Ganon killed Gannondolf and took to the throne he turned everything upside down, now there was blood spread over the floors, most of the place was dirty and full of dust, only a few people were left at the fortress as the others went to work, we were all sent out at once now, there were no celebrations, no coloured flames, not even a happy wave now.

I heard fingers clicking next to my left ear, I jumped and looked at Shiek, I looked around Malon had left, I blinked I hadn't even heard her go or Shiek coming for that matter, that was kinder scary.

"Here I brought food, care to sit with me at the table Link" Shiek said, it was more like an order then a request tho.

I blinked then nodded anyway and stood up, I walked over to the table with him and we shared the food, I sighed when I bit into one of the apples, I curled my toes and relaxed a little.

Shiek raised an eyebrow; I raised one of my own "Hey! You would love a simple apple to if you'd been living of what I have for the past five and a half years, even with the odd plate I could get at the inns now a then" I said then I started my second apple, then I went onto one of the cut sandwiches.

"So what have you been living of then?" he asked.

"You don't want to know, it's bad enough had to eat it two times a day every day just about, and the days I didn't eat it I either got to one of the inns or I ..." My voice faded as I remembered and I closed my eyes, I didn't want to remember that! No, I want more good memories then bad but it always went the other way for me. I shook my head and a smile tugged at my lips but I pushed it away. "Where are my cowl and other stuff by the way?" I asked.

Shiek shook his head, his cowl was down and I could see him smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry you won't be getting it back till your healed Link" He said just as Zelda and Malon walked into my bedroom.

I looked at them and nodded my head to Malon, she smiled.

She and Zelda both took the two seats that were left.

"So how are you feeling link?" Zelda asked.

"Fine your highness" I said.

I knew her name, but I didn't think it was right to call her by her name yet, not when I was still missing my memoirs...And had tried to kill her to boot.

She sighed "That's good, oh and I got your cloths fix, I'm getting more cloths for you, I hope they fit since I'm using your other ones as measurements for them." She said.

I nodded "Um sorry about the King... your father" I said softly.

She nodded "I know Link, I all ready know" She said, she put a hand on my shoulder for a few seconds then took it away, I flinched at the touch but no one saw me.

"Hey link" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and blinked; I shook my head once then opened my arms.

"Hi Saira" I said, she ran up to me and gave me a hug, I bent my head down to her ear "Thank you for looking after Navi" I whispered then i blinked.

She giggled then pulled back, she sat on the bed.

"I found Navi about five years ago she just popped up one day, said she been travelling and she just decided to comeback. My fairy had died a month before, he was old and fading away, had been ever since you went away so she decided to become my guardian instead of for another Kokri, at the moment she's at the forest temple looking around and making flowers bloom" Saira said.

I nodded, and then I leaned back against the chair I closed my eyes and sighed.

"So what did you want to know Link? Anything?" Zelda asked.

I opened my eyes, "are the others ok?" I asked.

Shiek looked at me "so you remember now?" he asked his head tilted to the left a bit.

I shook my head "only bits here and their but I know there are other sages... One for each fire, shadow, sprit, water, and light... Queen Zelda is the seventh sage and doubles as sage if light sometimes" I said then I closed my eyes "Also called sage of wisdom... Saira is the sage of the forest, Ganon was locked away in the... Scarce realm" I said then sighed, I opened my eyes. "Someone fought Ganon and then Queen Zelda and had him put there with the help of the other sages and... Sheik I remember you. Then time reverted back because Queen Zelda played the song of time and sent Sheik back with the other person." I shook my head "also that Malon looked after a horse and a ranch but that's about it with you people in it." I said "Then i also remember stuff about Saira and Navi" I said, my voice even and smooth even tho i could feel my hands shaking.

They all traded looks and Shiek and Saira smiled at me, I nodded my head to them, and then closed my eyes.

"Queen Zelda, Shiek?" I asked they both looked at me "Can I talk to you both later... please ..." I took a deep breath then late it out "I have information that will be useful to you about Ganon" I said "But in return I would like a deal to be made"

They both nodded, and then a chime rung through the air I looked at Saira when she stood up.

"Sorry I have to leave now, Navi's having trouble and wants help" she said

I blinked as she kissed me on the cheek then disappeared. I shook my head then looked at Malon.

"Did a red-brown, white and black mare come to your ranch looking maybe lost or worried; her coat is the red-brown colour with white and black socks, main and tail?" I asked.

Malon shook her head "No sorry, we've had no new horses at all unless you count the black foal that was born last week, she's strong tho and cute" Malon giggled.

I sighed and bowed my head then I looked up "How long has it been since you first found me?" I asked.

"About two weeks and a day now" Shiek said.

I closed my eyes and looked down, my shoulders slumped a bit, I bowed my head then took a deep breath and looked back up "Um can you two came back maybe late afternoon, and may I go outside or do I need to make a run for it again?" I asked.

All three traded looks the queen Zelda sighed "You can go out into the back gardens but be back in the 5th hour so you can get ready for dinner." She said.

I blinked then nodded my head and stood up "thank you" I said then I walked out.

I had to get away for awhile to morn for Epona, she was lost now, they hadn't or couldn't get her out in time, at least I hope they tried away way but maybe Ganon had got their before them... I walked through the kitchen then out the side door into the guardians, I walked toward the back wall following the path. I walked quietly always had and always will, my bare feet didn't make a noise as I walked over the stone path. I stopped and sat at the seat hidden but the guardian I looked up at the blue sky with soft white clouds floating past.

I stood up and went over to the grass behind the wooden seat, I lay down with my hands behind my head, under one of the trees in the shade and watched the clouds fly by, some made shapes and pictures. I closed my eyes and sighed. Epona was gone I could feel it, it was like a part of me was missing but it wasn't the only part. But Epona had been in my life for alone time and she took care of me, as stupid as it sounds cause she's a horse, but she did, she gave me something to look after and care for when I didn't have anything left to live for, when I finally broke down and fell into the dark pit I was now in.

I took a deep breath then let it out, I had seen so much death from both my doing and others that it didn't affect me much anymore, I didn't cry or get mad it had just become part of my life and I accepted it as such. I closed my eyes and just lay there for a while, one day I would join them but right now I had to help the clan I owed them my life and I had promised Gannondolf that I would look after what I could and help them when I could.


	4. no emotion what so ever

Rewritten chapter, go read and review at the end, tell me what you think XD

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter; no emotion what so ever!

I heard someone come toward me, their steps lighter than normal almost soundless like mine, I pricked my ears, I recognised the footsteps they were sheiks footsteps. He stood one meter away from me, on the grass. I heard him come closer then sit next to me, I felt him watching me.

"Mm?" I said.

I felt him jump a little, a smile twitched my lips but never broke through, I left my eyes closed and stayed like I was.

"Oh, are you awake Link?" he asked.

"No I'm sleeping... well I was. What's the time Shiek?" I said.

I felt him move until he was sitting next to me his back against the tree. I opened my eyes and looked at him just as he looked at me to answer the question.

"You have three hours left" he said.

I covered a yawn and sat up; I turned so I could face him, "why are you out here Shiek? Where's the Queen I thort you were her body guard" I said.

He smiled under the cowl his eyes crinkle at the edges. "Yes I'm her body guard, but so is Impa and currently it is her turn, and I wanted to get away anyway, she and Malon are talking about dresses and such" Shiek said waving his fingers at me.

I nodded then looked away I briefly closed my eyes then shook my head and looked back at him, I never late my emotions show, it had been trained into me again and again.

"So what are the assassins fortress like?" he asked.

I jerked my head up and blinked "What do you mean?" I asked.

He pulled down his cowl –he had a strong jaw but his face still looked that little bit fragile- and smiled "Well I've never been able to even get near it, and I was wounding what it looked like and what it was like to live their" he said.

I sighed then shook my head "bad, dirty and lost" I said.

He tilted his head

I snorted "Bad cause now it's just all about bloodshed, dirty cause no one really bothers to clean and lost because right now we are lost with Ganon in charge and there is nothing much we can do about it unless we all want our love ones to die...Tho I have nothing to lose any more so I guess I can go fight him for leader ship but at the moment I wouldn't last two seconds against him" I said then I winched I hadn't meant to tell him that.

He waved a hand "Wasn't it always like that? from the info we got for the last five years it's a bloody area and a grave site if you get lost out their" he said.

I sighed and looked away; I closed my eyes and shook my head. I heard someone walking toward us, my head flue up in the direction, my body tensed more than usual I coughed. Then I recognised the footsteps, I stood up then nodded to Queen Zelda as she came into my clearing. Shiek nodded his head from where he sat and patted the ground next to him for her to sit there, I sighed it was time to tell them and I would cause I had nothing left to live for now, even my two last friends would be dead of Gannon found out anything about them he would just kill them not caring at all. I shook my head and sat when Zelda did; I crossed my legs in front of me and sighed.

"So Link what did you want to tell us? Was it about Ganon?" Zelda said.

I could tell she was trying to get us started, and had asked the questions to do just that, like the smart women that she was, I sighed.

"Queen Zelda you know very well that it will be info about Ganon." I said then I crossed my hands in my lap it was time to start and finish this. "Just promise me that you will hurt no one else but Ganon unless you need to when you attack the fortress to kill him, or whatever you were going to do" I said.

Zelda nodded "Ok and just call me Zelda please I hate all these rules sometimes" She said.

I snorted "ok...Zelda... well you know where the area that fortress is in yea?" I ask.

They both gave a slight nod "Just that it's somewhere in the desert to the west" Shiek said.

I nodded "Yep, the desert to the west, the fortress is in a small area known as the hidden grotto by the people that live there, the buildings are carved into the cliff face it's self... well most of it, then there is a large plain area in front and in the fortress, large strong metal gates cover the two entries to the fortes and there are only to pathways to and from the fortress, they are well hidden and only we know the way through to get to them no matter what the desert changers into. About five and a half to six years ago Ganon came into power by killing the one that had the power before him, I was there when it happened, and it was a bloody murder and an insult to the whole clan and everything within it." I said shaking my head a little "He was kinder ok for the first two months, but then he craved killing and blood, he turned the whole clan into bad murders and tractors which were sad, he kills most of us of because we would not follow his rules, and for the others he made their life pain, panic and bloody family killings." I sighed but I had to keep going they had to know even if I barley remembered them I could feel that they would help the clan go back to the way it was.

"Ganon is, has and always will be in our history the worst king ever. His rule is bloody and everyone of the clan is in pain from the oldest elder to the youngest child, he didn't care he killed then, and for others he chucked into the dungeons, there is barely any food left, clean water and baths are a luxury and so is good food as most of it was starting to rot away." I blew my fringe out of my face as I gathered my thoughts again, I was turning against him and this was going to be a problem in the future "He has turned everything upside down, inside out and turned it around to 180 degrees. The clan has too much blood on its hands now, it's too much their falling apart from the inside, but Ganon doesn't care he kills and sends us to kill for the fun of it. We don't have the coming of age day any more for the younger ones for when they turn 15 or the warrior ceremony for when they finally turn adult at 19, no celebrations at all, most of them have missed out. The fortress is a dark, dirty place now and will be until things are set near enough to right for them again. Gannon hates most of us, kills for fun, doesn't care as long as he gets what he wants' and he'll murder you in the back just to do it." I said.

It was quite for a little while; I looked back up at them and blinked.

"What?" I asked.

The princess looked at me a hand over her mouth, Shiek just shook his head then looked at me, our eyes meet and he nodded once, I bowed my head to him a bit.

"What?" I asked Zelda.

She took her hand away "Do you not have any emotion at all; you said your foster clan is diapering, and you feel no emotion at all, not even your eyes tell me what you feel, do you really not care?" She said, her voice got harder and stronger as she talked and picked up in volume "Do you really hate your foster clan that much! That you would speak of them as they are nothing to you! Once you would have cared Link, once you would have cried and tried to save them before this happened!" she said now standing up and yelling.

Shiek stood and tried to quite her "Zelda you've gone a bit too far" he said.

He put a hand on her shoulder she just shrugged it off and snarled "Do you hate life that much that you don't care about anything anymore Link? Do you not love or feel kindness anymore? You're a bloody murder with no emotion or sole!" she yelled at me.

I jerked my head back then slowly stood up, I looked her in the eyes, and hers were full of anger and loss.

"I'm going now, good bye Queeny oh and I shall not be coming to dinner tonight "I said then I looked at sheikah I nodded my head "Good bye Shiek" I said then I walked off, walking past them on the way out, I walked down the path and back into the castle, I went up to my room, I found my stuff on the table, my cloths and weapons and the three small magic bags that tied onto my belt. Anger and rage boiled in my heart, who was she to say those things? She didn't understand, none of them did, just thinking about this old 'Link' instead of how I acted now.

I change cloths then put on all my weapons and tied the three magic bags on to my belt; I put the cloak on over it all and walked out my door, leaving the bedroom as clean as the first time I had been here. I walked down the hallways and stairs the out through the door, I half hid in the afternoon shadows and made my way to the front of the castle, I was mad at the queen but nothing ever showed on my face, it never did.

Impa was at the gate to the castle just like last time, she saw me blinked then just stepped aside, and she had seen murder in my eyes if anyone tried to stop me. Mmmm apparently she didn't want the guards to get killed. They opened the gate for me and I walked out of the castle area and down the road to the city, I would go back out to the Hyrule field and make my way to someplace ouse. If they didn't want to help me even tho I had tried to kill the Queen but they had given me a bed, brought back some of my locked away memories, had called me friend even tho I barely knew who they were. They had know me before I had lost my memoirs by the look of it but the Queen still thinks that I was the same person, but I wasn't, I didn't even remember much about that time, I was a different person now, I was an assassin and a murder as she had put it.

I walked out of castle town and into the field... Maybe I would go to Lake Hyila for a while. I walked alone the path that would take me there, it was a day's walk but it would be nice to get there, I hurried my footsteps, then sun was setting when I got to Lon Lon ranch. I stopped I would hide in one of the barns and be off before the sun rose. I nodded and slipped into the ranch and using the shadows I walked past the other two male ranches and Malon who was humming as she brought the cows into the barn, the other animals were already in.

I slipped down to the back of the ranch and into the rundown back far out the back, I looked around nothing lived here anymore, I went all the way to the back of the stable which was hidden in shadow. I sat with my back to the wall hoping that none of the clan would come and rest here, cause it was dark and would hide us well, which is why they had picked it for one of the rest spots, and we never did anything to the ranch or the people that live here as thanks, but then everything had changed when Gannon had come into power he didn't care about the invisible contract he killed and sent us to kill anywhere.

Then ranches new that sometimes there were people resting in here or they suspected anyway but they never told and in return we had left the place alone, sometimes one of the ranches would leave a basket outside the door with jars of food, dried meat and fruit in it, we would always pick it up soon enough there was always one of us going this way or resting here for a while we shared the food around and left a few rupees now and then for it to. I pulled the cloak tighter around me, and fell into a light but unrestful sleep, full of nightmares and memories.


	5. a night at the lake

Rewritten version. Have fin reading XD and review!

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter; night at the lake

6666666

_I looked around. There was a __**wooden**__ bridge above the lava in the volcano. I sighed who the hell would do this? I shook my head. I looked over to the other side they took out the hook shot and aimed it, I shot it and pulled myself over to the other side if the broken bridge, I put it away and walked forward only to stop when shiek jumped in front of me, he took out his lyre and he spoke._

_6666666666_

_I put the white mask on, the one with the two red stripes on each cheek under the eyes, one above, and a blue V on the forehead. I screamed as pain racked through my body, there was a flash of light then I was taller even a half head taller then what was I when I was a teenager and the hero of time. I had a finger 8 sword, power cursed through my body as I felt another mine take over, we...I...He? Had to fight and get rid of majora. We both were thinking together and as one fighting, it felt so easy but what was the mask called... A name came to me Fierce Deity... So I would call him Oni than, I wonder, what his real name was, maybe I could ask after the fight was over..._

_6666666_

_I blinked as the Poe smashed into me, I flew into the ground, and damn the last poi of the temple and it had to be the most hurtful one here. I rolled and dogged the next attack I swan the blade she dogged and flue to my left, she made half a dozen copies they flew around me in a circle giggling, the lanterns swinging, I cut forward with my sword only to find that it had been a fake one, I felt something hit me in the back, I stumbled forward..._

_666666666_

_I looked up at the Great Deku Tree as it died, I looked at the green and golden jewel in my hand, I put it away wiped my tears away and walked back up the path back to the village, Navi rode on my shoulder unusually quite as we both were thinking together and about the great deku tree, Mido stopped me at the end of the path, all the other Kokri gathered around him._

"_The Great Deku Tree is dead" I said, my voice full of sadness. _

_It was quite for a few minutes then they all ran toward the Great deku Tree even Mido yelling out to me that this had better be some poor kind of joke. I ran toward my tree hous, I grabbed a few things then ran toward the entrance to Kokri village, I ran on to the bridge then stopped to find Saira was standing behind me._

_She had her Ocarina out ready to play... _

_666666666_

I woke up, the sun would be up soon, I stood and slipped out the ruined stable, I walked back out to Hyrule field and continued on towards the lake, I would make it before lunch if I kept the pace up. I covered my face with the cowl again, putting it on to cover the bottom half of my face as I walked, I also slipped my gloves back on then stopped and raped a black piece of cloth around my forehead, a piece of metal sowed in the front that would project me from and cut or thrust toward my head, a one kill blow.

I stopped now and then for a few seconds, shook my head then continued onwards. It was just after lunch when I came to lake Hyila, I looked across the water, there were two small pieces of land out on the water, a bridge between them then another going to the mainland, there was a blue house on the small cliff the bridge connected behind it be the look of it, there was a bit of land out on the water to the left, a shop stood there, dug into the stone and dirt cliff wall, it had a large said that said fishing for fun, on it... A fishing shop then, pay and you get a rod and you can see if you catch the "big" one if I remembered right. I shook my head; there was a large tree out on the last far island. I walked to the left where there were trees it looked like a small forest, I sat down under one of the trees, my back against the trunk, and I sighed and closed my eyes...

_6666666_

_I ran down the mountain as the fire sage just laughed, I walked back into the village and breathed a sigh of relief, no killer hugs this time I had had enough of them in two days to last me a year or longer, I walked to the entrance of the village, then down the stars, I called Epona with my Ocarina then climb on her when she came. _

"_I'd like a nice soft bed tonight hey girl" I said then I kicked her into a gallop toward Lon Lon ranch as the sun set to our right as we followed the pathway._

_I would give her a good feed, take a day or two of to heal myself and give her good food, and then it would be onwards to Lake Hyila._

_6666666666666 _

I woke up as I heard someone drop a few sticks near me, my eyes flue opened and I stood and had my daggers ready before I even took in who it was, but I knew it wasn't a threat... at the moment, I relaxed the daggers and looked into Sheik's eyes, he raised an eyebrow at me, then started the fire, he was crouched down, blowing into the embers. I put my daggers away, and noticed it was night time; I sighed as I rubbed a hand over my face and sat cross legged away from Shiek and the fire.

After getting the fire going he stuck two fish into two sticks put them into the ground at an angle so the fish lent over the fire and lifted them to cook, he sat down and motioned me closer to the fire, I shook my head I was warm enough and I had had enough fire just a past month back to last me the rest of my life time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Shiek sighed behind then cowl, "I'm here to help you of cause, tho why your here instead of making your way to the desert I can't figure out" he said.

I sighed and shook my head "I can't help them yet I need to wait, when I left on my last mission they were still following him like ants to a sugar cube... I can't help them unless they start to help themselves first" I said quitly.

Shiek sighed again "You know it's ok to show emotion, you taught me that, Link" he said.

I shook my head "No" I said then looked at the fire the fish were cooking nicely.

"Link" shiek said.

I shook my head "No" I repeated, I felt him sit closer to me, he put a hand on my shoulder, I closed my eyes and turned my head away.

"Link... It's ok" he said "It'll be ok"

I snorted "But remember I some emotionless murder remember Shiek, I don't need hugs or the touch of another" I half snarled into the fire "Cause I'm just some heartless man called Link who lost his memoirs when he was about 12, then he got lost in the desert all his stuff gone except an ocarina and the cursed cloths he was wearing, he sat there in the desert, a ruin that was broken and he thought he was going to die and worried cause he didn't know how he got their or who he was except for his name and age, he didn't know if he would leave anyone behind or if there really was nothing left. Then someone comes by they help him take him to the safest part in the desert a fortress, he teachers the boy how to use weapons again and how to walk in the shadows, slowly a few memoirs come back to the boy over time but it isn't enough" I say quietly my voice barely above a whisper "He helps the boy and becomes his friend, the boy finds a girl one day, she's hurt at the gate so he helps her to the healers, they become close so close their like brother and sister, then about two years later or a bit less the person that first helped the boy, he dies a poison sword through his back, the boy never got their in time to help the man and he died cause the boy is a traitor the person that killed the man because he was stupid, then a few months later then boy plays a song he remembers on his ocarina a horse comes up to him, he remembers her but not how he got her and he looks after her even getting her a place in the stables, then the new leader kills his sister because she wouldn't tell him the info he wanted that she had" I say then I flinch I wasn't meant to say any of that. "Din strikes me down" I whispered under my breath.

I quickly stood up and walk down to the lake to sit at the shore, I was confused why had I even said any of that? I here foot steps behind me a hand reaches out for my shoulder, I growl and it stops.

"Get away from me" I snarl.

But instead of walking away he stands next to me, he gives me one of the cooked fish then sits down on my left, I turn away from the fish and him even tho my tummy rumbles. I bow my head down and close my eyes. He finishes eating the fish. I sigh now he would go... no instead he moves closer to me, he sighed then he stands up the crouches in fount of me, then he hugs me, I freeze my body tense, my head shoots up to look at him.

"Its ok Link I won't tell anyone unless you want me to ok" he said.

"Not it's not ok" I said, my voice, face and eyes have gone back to the 'no emotion mask' as Queen Zelda would call it. "I'm not even meant to be helping you stupid people, I'm just giving you info about Ganon cause you spared my life instead of putting me on death-row, but this to, could be considered a curse as well, for I live when I'm meant to be dead, I live in a bloody world of hell with death, me killing people, the ones closes to me getting ripped apart." I say I look him in the eyes my head held high "What would you chose Sheikah? A life of true hell, or a death where you could get away from it all, forever? I rather be dead, I got nothing to live for, I even told about my clan to a be be-damned Queen who will go on a mass murder just to get at master Ganon" I said.

He late me go and looked into my eyes "You have changed so much, but maybe this was how it was meant to be" He said then he shook his head "You're not emotionless Link you just bottle it all up inside and never let it out whether its good or bad" he said.

I snorted then looked away, I twisted out of his hold as I stood up and I walked away up to the bridge, I stopped where it started and blinked.

66666666

The owl stood on the tombstone it was huge even bigger then I had first measured up as. He talked to me and asked if I wanted to go back to the ranch... After a while of thinking I nodded, he picked me up and we went flying over Hyrule field, the views were great and it was pretty fun.

66666666

I felt someone behind me but I just walked across the bridge toward the tombstone on the first little island, I ran my fingers over the top of it as I stood in-front of it thinking. Shiek followed me.

"Someone you knew?" he asked.

I shook my head "No but memoires are harder to keep then what it is to lose them" I whispered, then I walked over the other bridge toward the small island with the tree, there was a platform with a symbol on it and the triforce shaded in gray as the rest of the platform was white.

I sat on the edge of the platform and looked out over the lake, I sighed when shiek sat next to me.

"Sorry" I muttered I hadn't meant to go off at him.

"It's ok Link, the hero of time" he said play in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and waved a hand at him "Would you stop saying that you know how I hate it" I said playfully then I blinked where had that come from, I shook my head and blinked.

Shiek laughed his cowl pulled down around his neck as his laughter filled the night air, I rolled my eyes and looked at him then back out at the lake a small smile hidden on my face.

_666666_

_The water rose as I stood near Shiek, we watch it together a smile on both our faces even tho his was hidden by the damn cowl._

_I looked at him "So two temples left" I said._

_He nodded "Yes" was all he said._

_I sighed as he stepped back I put a hand out toward him._

"_You'll wait for me at the town right?" I asked._

_He gave me a nodded then the deku nut hit the ground and he disappeared alone with the flash of light from the nut; I flinched then blinked a few times it was always bright._

"_Hey Link how 'bout we rest tonight then go to the village tomorrow? Then we can rest at Lon Lon for the night!" Navi said flying around me_

_I nodded "Okay Navi" I said then I called Epona, I meet her on the second island, I patted her then climbed on turned her around and kicked her into a trot toward the gate to Lake Hyila._

_666666666_

_I win-milled my arms as I totted on the edge of the river bank, then Epona gave me one last push into my back just as I lost my balance, I gasped as I hit the cold water of the Zora river, I stood up as the water went up chest high. I glared at her as I climbed back out._

"_I'll get you for this one day I hope you know this" I said my teeth starting to chatter, then I walked toward the village, I went up the stories only to find that it started to rain, I sighed but walked on._

_66666666666 _

I felt myself falling forwards, I blinked then gasped before I hit the water, I sunk then swam back up, I looked at Shiek he smiled his eyes had a playful light to them. He put a hand out toward me.

"Sorry I couldn't help it you were just standing there looking at it" he said.

I sighed and swam to him, I reached out and took hold of his hand, then I blinked and as he went to pull me up I'd pulled all my weight back into the water as I threw him behind me then used that same force to through myself back into the island, I stood as I heard a splash behind me as he hit the water with a yelp. I stood away from the edge on the platform, then sat and face him as he climbed back onto the island, now both our cloths were socked with water and we had puddles of water under us now.

I blinked as he sat next to me, I brought my hand up to silence a chuckle.

"One day I'll turn you into a wolf or bunny then chuck you back into this very lake" Shiek said.

I nodded "Only if you can catch me" I said, I felt as my lips twitched but kept the smile back.

Shiek looked at me "It's ok to smile link" he said.

I shook my head "No, I don't need to feel emotion Shiek I'm an assassin remember... so why were you looking for me again? I still don't know how you can be so friendly to me, none of us barley know each other yet you Zelda forgives me for killing the King, her father... you all seem to know me, you knew my name and you all let me off the hook instead of killing me. You Shiek if I remember correctly, you're the one that caught me outside of the town as it rained are you and Zelda as you took me back... then you give me a warm bed, food and new cloths and fix my others up and take care of me when I was hurt" I said then I looked away out toward the lake.

"... A friend of mine once said not to question what happens to us cause its fate at work, that to really remember things you have to take a risk, take a chance, make the change and go with the flow, and just take what's given to you and not ask..." I whispered then I looked at Shiek "But I have to ask shiek... Why?" My voice cracked on the last word.

He blinked and looked at me "Why what Link?" he asked.

I looked at my hands and sighed before I asked "Why did you do it? You and Zelda took me in, Malon helped care for me... But why did you do it? I barley know any of you and yet you want to take care of me... why? What would you gain from it? I...just don't get it" I said.

I wasn't used to this, having people worried about me or even care enough to be worried, all the people and animals who had cared about and I them were dead... Every. Last. One. I turned my hands in fists, as soon as I got back in to the fortress I would kill him for what his done to the clan and the very few things I had loved.

"Because we trust you and care about you Link, you may not remember us very well but we remember you clearly even for these last seven years and we never saw you again, we still remembered you. We wondered what had happened to you, we got worried after two years past Zelda thort you were dead or that you would never come back. Then halfway through the third year we got a letter from a worried Malon that said Epona had run back to the ranch, she was scared and the saddle had blood on it, Malon thort it was yours before she saw the colour, Zelda and I rode down to the ranch as soon as word came to us, the blood was a green colour with red mixed in to it, the saddle still had all the bags on it but it was cut and just about falling into pieces" Shiek said "any way Malon looked after Epona for a time till she was better and had her for about a year or so then one day she ran off toward the desert, running past Malon through the ranch gate, Malon said she looked happy and she figured someone must have played her song and she thort of you, she reported right to the castle the next day to tell us."

Shiek took a breath before he kept going "We waited a few days, then we got reports from the desert that something bad was happening so Zelda sent me over to cheek for her but I only got halfway before I figured I had been going around in circles, I stood there for awhile before a saw a rider on a horse past a few meters away from me, I looked up to see Epona through the sandstorm and I followed you back out, that's when I saw you for the first and last time for the many years to come, but you looked so broken and tired so I didn't go and talk to you, I thort you were going to the castle since you were back and you did indeed go in that direction but you never went to the castle instead you left our horse at the edge of the field and walked toward and into castle town, I only got brief glances of you from then on and they were few and far in-between, but you were not the Link we knew, the little boy who laughed and liked to help people, you were steal faced and never showed emotion not even your eyes gleamed with laughter anymore." Shiek said.

I closed my eyes so is the one who followed me back to the edge of the desert not one of the warriors then. My shoulders slumped and I clenched my jaw. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off, I stood up and walked back to the mainland, I sat there watching what was left of the fire which was just the embers now. I put one of the logs into it and it flared up again. Shiek sat on the other side of the fire watching me, and then he gave a small smile.

"You still show emotion sometimes tho Link. We just have to look really closely" he said.

I sighed and closed my eyes again I pulled my knees up and rapped my arms around then as my head rested on top of them. Shiek sat next to me I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Link are you ok?" Shiek asked.

I sat up state and looked at him "I'm fine" I said my voice once again emotionless.

"Zelda wants you to go back to the castle with me" Shiek said.

I stayed silent but looked away none the less. I had learnt to keep my mouth shut long ago. I sighed he was waiting for an answer.

"Fine" I said as I moved to sit against one of the trees, my back against the trunk. I pulled my cape around me to stay warm.

"I'll watch tonight" I said my eyes telling him not to argue with me "I won't run till later and I'm not leaving, it's a bit too dark anyway and there are monsters that'll attack us out their if were by ourselves" I added.

He hesitated but nodded and laid down by the fire, tho he faced me, his eyes closed. I rapped the cowl around my face a bit tighter than before, then I pulled one leg up, laid the other across the ground and put my left arm on my knee, I turned so my left side was facing the tree more than the outside of the camp. I nodded once then started my watch, there had been more monsters then usual lately and I, for one, wasn't going to get attacked.


	6. hoof beats

Rewritten chapter. XD have fun reading and i can't wait for your reviews.

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter6: hoof beats

I sat up as the dawn sun turned the lake a fiery orange. I blinked then stood up, I wrapped my cloak tighter around me as I grabbed the water carries, and I walked over to the river that flowed into the lake. I kept one eye on the camp and Shiek as I refiled them; I crouched down and looked into the clear water. The water it least was clear and that meant it was safe to drink up to a point. When they were full I carried them back to the camp. I picked up my pack and slung it onto my shoulder, I clicked my fingers near Sheiks ear, he opened his eyes and sat up as I put the fire out I had kept going all night.

"What?" he asked still half asleep.

I rolled my eyes but stayed faced away from him. I fixed the cowl around my face and put the hood of the cloak up to cover my hair.

"You ready? I'm going" I said.

I turned to find him walking over to pick up his pack; he then settled his cowl as he walked towards me. I nodded as he joined me and we started the walk down the pathway to Hyrule field. The birds were singing their morning song, I sighed and slowed down a bit, another night lived through thank the Goddesses and the Fierce Deity. We walked alone the part in silence but it was nice. After 15 minutes of walking we came out into Hyrule field. I stopped and took a quick look around then we took the pathway toward Lon Lon ranch.

The sun was some ways up before we said anything to each other again. I stopped then pulled down my hood and listened... there it was again... It sounded like a horse but it was feint, I could hear hooves and a voice now and again... it sounded female.

I turned around and walked to the left to a hidden area in the field. Shiek followed me after a while. I walked toward the area the trees shaded the area and a rock wall three some way around covered the area and hid it at the same time. I walked toward it shiek still following me, I stopped I could hear them now they were hidden in the lot of trees over to the left.

"Hey can you stay here for a few minutes?" I asked Shiek as I faced him.

I walked up and laid my pack down at his feet, as well as the sword I had slung around my back.

"I'll be back as soon as I can but you have to stay here" I said.

He sighed "Just be back soon then ok Li—"he said as I cut him of

"And if you need to call me use _sustantivo, _I'll call you the same if I need your help_"_ I said then I slid into the shadows as I pulled my hood up.

I ghosted alone in the shadows not making a sound, I stopped and listened they were to my right now. I walked toward them and I stopped in the clearing there was a girl sitting with her back against the trunk of one of the trees, her sandy coloured horse pranced around the clearing.

"Fine I give up!" she called to the horse throwing her hands in the air as she huffed.

I raised an eyebrow then walked over to the horse; it was one from the clan... She must have just started her first assignment and had got the horse. I put a hand on its flank it faced me... The horse was a stallion and more muscled than anything else. I patted him alone the flank and neck until he calmed down. Then I took his rains and slowly walked him over to the girl. I looked down at her, she was watching me, and she stood up.

"Why did you help me?" she asked "Why help a newbie?"

I shook my head "I help you and you give me info about what's been happing at the castle" I said as I pulled my hood down.

Her face was already shown we put to fingers on our lips then a closed hand over our heart that was the clans greeting. I nodded my head once and she followed suit.

"I would like to know what's happing at the castle" I said as I handed the horse over.

"Well I left one day back for my first mission but I can tell you what been happening up till then" she said

I nodded for her to continue and she did.

"So far two of the clan have been banished, a horse has been killed, and another three dead" she said "We're running out of food and clean water now, and the horses are dying because they have no food" she added a bit sadly.

I sighed "Thank you for that information" I said.

She nodded "thank you for helping me with my horse, I don't wanner free him cause he'll just get picked up again" she said patting the horse.

I hesitated then took a deep breath "The horse they killed... Was it a reddish brown mare with a black and white main and tail?" I asked

She nodded "Yes" she said then she turned to face me again "Also the three that are dead are called Kasia, Lulu and Vat-ti. The ones that are banished we are not allowed to say" she said.

I nodded "thank you _sourozenec for_ your information" I said.

"Thank you _sourozenec_ for your help" she said.

We both touched our chest with a closed fist then parted ways; I walked back to Shiek but left my hood down. Then I stopped I took a deep breath bowed my head once stood like that for a few seconds then walked out of the area, I walked up to Shiek took my pack then started walking toward the ranch again. He followed carrying his own pack for a while.

"Link?" Shiek asked.

I blinked and looked at him through the corner of my eye; I tilted my head a bit so he knew I was listening to him.

"What were you doing in their? I heard a few mumbled words and could hear a horse but I couldn't hear what you were saying" He said, his cowl covered his lips but I could sense a frown there.

"Girl needed help... I helped in exchange for info" I said.

"Info about what?" shiek asked.

I stopped for a second then started walking again "Later" I said.

Shiek sighed but we kept walking anyway. Then clouds slowly flew over head dotting the field with shade as the sun got higher and higher in the air, I sighed then stoped under one of the few trees in the field, I sat my back against the trunk as Shiek did the same thing and the leaves waved in the wind.

I sighed and closed my eyes my face turned into the wind, a smile tugged at my lips but never broke through, I sat back again when the wind stopped only to fine that Shiek was handing me some bread and a bit of meat and cheese. I nodded my head in thanks and took it from him. We ate lunch under the tree in the cool shade as the sun burned over head and the clouds flew in the sky.

I gave a quite sigh "She past her test" I say.

Shiek looks at me his cowl has been pulled down same as mine, his confused, I snort and waved my fingers at him. "The girl with the horse that I talked to" I said "she past otherwise she wouldn't be out here for her trial" I finished

Shiek nodded "The one you meet with in the trees" he said.

I nodded once "yes... if you're going to help me were goanna need to get to the ranch fast and get the best horses their then ride as fast as we can to the castle" I mutter the last part.

"Why?" Shiek asked.

I stood up and held my hand out to pull him up, he took it and I pulled.

"Because I... I don't think they will last much longer under Ganon's rule. Their nearly out of food, his sending them on to many outings, there's no clean water left and as far as I know his going on a murder spree at the clan" I said to Shiek when he was on his feet.

We started a quick walk toward Lon Lon ranch; there was only another hour or so till we got there.

"Once Ganon starts there's no stopping him. His already kill three people had two banished and killed a horse" I said, at the last part I clenched my jaw and curled my left hand into a fist.

Shiek must have noticed because he put a hand on my shoulder. I shook him off.

"That was your horse wasn't it?" he asked

I gave a small nod "Yes but she's in a far better place now, they all are I just hope Ganon dies a bloody painful death" I said half snarling.

Shiek blinked then chuckled; I looked at him an eyebrow raised. I shook my head then looked ahead again; in another three hours we would make it to the ranch because I could see it in the distance now.

6666666666

_Lighting, thunder and rain. This always happen,s I always get the stormy nights. I sighed as I walked through the ranch field to the way house it would stop some of the rain at least. Blood ran down my shoulder as I stumbled over the grass, a few of the horses ran toward the barn. I opened the door and stumbled into the corner, I curled up my cloak covering me, they were all just about dead only Epona was left and if I failed my assessment then not even a hair of her would be left. I winched then sat back up, I took of my pack and went through it for the bangers I took of my shirt and fixed the wounds, I winched as my ribs cracked, I wrapped what was left of the bangers around my chest, I would wait a few days for the moonless night then I would go do the ... Job I guess. And hopefully I would be healed by then. I smirked and curled back up, that night the king would live no longer nether would the princess but her body guard... mmmm he would be a bit of a problem. _

_I shook my head and closed my eyes I had to get some sleep before I did my assessment and tonight was as good as any to get some, I was away from Ganon and even tho I was worried about Epona I still needed my sleep. I shook my head and gave a small smile thinking 'bout my horse, my eyes closed and I listened to the rain fall onto the roof and drip through one of the holes._

_66666666666_

I blinked then stopped at the gates to the ranch.

"Are you coming? We can get shelter for the night and a warm meal Link" He said.

I shook my head and walked up to then following the shadows. I moved my pack a bit. "I have my own shelter here already" I said "We'll part here and meet back in the morning"

Shiek looked at me for a few seconds, I looked toward the back of the ranch, and I would feel better out their then in a damn house with Shiek, Malon, her father and the ranch hand if he was still around.

"No your coming with me into the house weather you like it or not" Shiek said, his voice asking me not to argue.

I shook my head and took a few steps away from him then I started to fade into the shadows a bit I would use them to get across the yard. I turned a bit to start walking then I felt an arm go over my shoulder, it was Shiek, and he locked another arm over my shoulders then pulled me alone with him down the path into the ranch as I struggled.

"You're staying with me Link and where I go you can go to" He said.

I struggled but we walked out into the ranch, Malon was over by the cows and when she saw us she came running over. I stopped struggling against Shiek but he kept one arm around my shoulders anyway, I blew some hair out of my face it must have fallen when I struggled, then I realised he had pulled down my cowl and pulled off my hood as well.

"Shiek! Link! "Malon called then she ran full force into us.

She hugged shiek but when she turned to me I took a few steps back, I shook my head, and my hands open in front of my chest. "No hugs" I said

She sighed then looked at us both, she smiled the giggled. "you two need a bath your dirty and you smell" she said "and before you ask shiek yes you both can stay, tho you will need to share a room, and I'll give you a good hot meal to fill those belly's of yours" she said.

Shiek followed after her as she started walking back toward the house, he grabs my arm and dragged me alone after him, and I sighed and followed him keeping up easily. Malon took us into the house, past the diner and up a set of steps. She opened a door at the end of the hall; in the bedroom were two single beds, a table, two chairs and a small dresser.

"You can stay here for now, dinner will be in an hour okay boys" she said, she was happy and hummed as she went back out.

Shiek walked into the room and I followed after him, I put my stuff near the right bed shiek took the left. I sat on the bed and pulled my boots off, then my cloak and cowl. I sighed then fell back onto the bed. I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit. I reopened my eyes when I felt Shiek standing next to me. He sat on the bed.

"What?" I asked as I closed my eyes again

"Nothing much, it's just you've never being this relaxed even at the castle you were always on alert." He said.

A smile twitched at my lips but never broke through.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I ask him.

He chuckles "Nothing I was just starting a point as all" he said.

I rolled onto my stomach and put my hands under my chin, I was facing the wall but since I had my eyes closed it didn't matter. I felt Shiek lean back some of his weight against my back cause I was between the wall and him. I gave a quite sigh; I had always liked to have weight on my back it made me feel a bit safer. I wiggled a bit and Shiek chucked.

"So Link, what will you do after this?" he asked.

"After we rest here you mean?" I ask to make sure I had him right.

"Yep" Shiek said could hear the smile in his voice

I sighed "Go back to the clan" I said.

I felt Shiek look at me but I didn't move I just laid there with my eyes closed. I felt Shiek move then he was leaning next to me, I could feel him watching my face, I cracked open an eye and looked at him... Goddess Naryu he was hansom, and those red eyes... Wow! I wanted to kiss him but I gave a small shake of my head and closed my eyes. I felt a hand on my head. He patted me on the head I hissed at him.

"I'm not a kid"

He chuckles "Sorry couldn't help it"

I sigh and sit up; I run a hand through my hair. "Why are you asking me this?" I ask him.

"Because... I don't want you to leave" he said then he looks away from me.

I sigh then lean against the wall; I cross my arms over my chest, then close my eyes and bow my head down.

"Link what's wrong?" he sounds worried...

"Nothing" I say... well mumble any way.

"Link" he said a bit of a growl in his voice.

"..." I sigh "fine fine!" I say.

I look at him "You want to know what's wrong. Fine!" I said my voice quite.

"What's wrong is that I've lost the only family I had left, my foster clans in ruins and their dying, I'm remembering things that never happened 'cause I got sent back in time, I'm alone 'cause there's no one left, and I want to kill and beat the crap outer Ganon" I say nearly snapping it. "Not to mention that you dragged me up into the house when I told you I was fine in the ruin barn" I say my voice quite.

I blinked twice then put a hand up to my cheek, tears ran down my cheeks. I stood up and walked out of the room, Shiek grabbed my arm in the hall.

"Let go Shiek" I snapped at him.

"No, now come back into the room, please Link you need to calm down, if you need to cry you can but come sit with me, there isn't any need to go running off too cry" he said.

I turned my head away "I don't want to be seen by anyone because I don't cry" I snapped my voice broke at the end.

Shiek sighed "Link just come back into the room" he said.

Anger washed over me, I broke Sheik's hold on my arm and ran down the stairs outside, I ran past Malon who was coming out of the stable with two milk pots, I ran across the field toward the ruin barn, how had I let my anger get a hold of me? I slipped into the shadows and into the ruin stable. I ducked into one of the corners and curled up. I touched a hand to my face it came away wet with tears again, why was I crying? You never cried for the lost ones, you mourned for them but never cried. I shook my head then a sob broke through. I hid my head and kept quite as I cried, I didn't even know why I was crying or why I had pushed Shiek away. What the hell was wrong with me?

66666666

"_The clan is really one big family Link" Gannondolf said as he took me around the area "We don't show emotion when we out on any missions but here back at the fortress it's fine to do so, that's why we had the coming of age parties so we can relax" He said._

_I nodded and followed after him, I was getting some odd looks from some of the women that were walking past us. Gannondolf put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Relax Link your safe here. Oh I want you to meet my twin brother" Gannondolf said as another male that looked like Gannondolf walked toward us._

_They looked like twins but the difference between the two was huge, where gannondolf had golden eyes the other had black, and his skin was darker than any of the others I had meet._

"_Ganon, this is the boy I picked up in the desert Link, Link, this is my twin brother Ganon" Gannondolf said._

_I nodded to Ganon; he put two fingers onto his lips then a closed fist over his heart._

"_Hello Link" he said_

_I looked at Gannondolf; he smiled then pushed me forward a bit._

_Ganon shook his head "sorry _hermano _" He said "I got an assessment and I got to go" He said._

_They nodded than did the thing Ganon did, then we parted ways with him._

"_Why do you do that and what's the word mean?" I asked._

_Gannondolf smiled as we walked alone the hall way toward the dinner. "_Hermano _is Gerudo and means brother, there are others that we use to, and if you want to stay here you'd better be a quick leaner Link" He said. _

_I nodded "I'll learn it all within two days" I said smiling._

_Gannondolf just rolled his eyes even as he chuckled, he patted my shoulder and we moved on._

_666666666_

I felt someone walk into the ruin stable, I pushed myself into the shadows, and a sob broke through again. I heard them coming toward me, then I felt someone crouch next to me, a hand on my shoulder, it was Shiek by the feel and the smell of villa. I opened my eyes and looked at him, I couldn't feel the tears anymore but when I looked at his eyes they came back full force, I turned my head.

I felt fingers under my chin, they turned my head so I faced him again, he lightly shook his head then hugged me to him, my head on his shoulder, I struggled but he held me tight, I stopped after awhile then put my head onto his shoulder, I stayed quite tho.

"Link its ok, you can cry" he said.

His lips were next to my ear, his lips faintly touched my ear, and I shivered. After awhile I pushed away from him.

"Let me go I don't need you to hold me" I said.

I heard him sigh but he never let go. It was odd I wasn't used to this, after being in Ganon's service I was surprised that people could hold me without hurting. After a while longer I stopped crying and instead my hands worked their way around to his back, I held onto him before I gave a quite snort.

He looked at me as he let me go, I turned my head away then closed my eyes and sighed, and that hug was as good as Malon's had been back at the castle. I shook my head no! I would never ever think about it.

"Are you going to be ok now Link?" Shiek asked.

I looked out the window it was sunset, I watched the sun as it went down, I could remember ever time Ganon had dragged me to his bed, every mark he had made either by hurt me, or the ones I loved, or by chaining me up to the bed to have his way with me, my breathing quickened as I remembered fear taking a turn, every night he had had me, every cut he had made with that be dammed knife, every time he had left me their chained to the bed tied, weak and bleeding.

Then clicking by my ear made me blink, I looked at Shiek and blinked again. He was saying something but I couldn't hear, I could see him but I could also see all my night mares flash before my eyes. It was hard to breathe, I could feel my eyes widen with panic, and I could see those nights all over again every single one.

I felt someone slap me lightly, I flinched then blinked I looked at Shiek. I sighed and closed my eyes, why had I let my emotions get the better of me again?

"Link" Shiek said his voice sharp.

I blinked and looked at him "What?"

He put a hand on my cheek "you ok? You spaced out for a bit"

I blinked then shrugged him of, I stood up.

"Fine" I say as he climbs to his feet after me.

I walk out of the barn then I stop him in the field, a hand on his shoulder, he turns to me. "... Thanks" I say.

Shiek smiles his not wearing his cowl tonight, instead I notice his changed into a pair of white lose pants and a red shirt the ties at the neck left open. I look at his eyes again then I shook my head, if I kissed him he'd just punch me but would it be worth it to feel his lips undermine?

"It's no problem really I'm just glad you're ok now Link" he said "Malon left us some of the food on the table she was worried about you—"

I cut his of as I kissed him, it was a light feather kiss but I got to touch his lips none the less, they were as soft as they had looked. I pulled back and took a few steps backwards, I blinked I can't believe I just did that. Two of his fingers go to his lips, he blinks in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry" I muttered then I turn and run back to the house, crap! Crap! How had this happened, why did I do it... it had felt nice tho. I jump up the stairs and walked into the bedroom. I strip off my shirt shaking my head. Then I crawl under the bed sheets facing the wall. "Why did I do that? Why" I whisper, I know I won't be able to sleep tonight at all but I should try. I close my eyes.

I lay there for who knows how long before the door opens and Shiek walks in, he gets ready for bed then slips into his bed. My heart beats faster. I close my eyes again and this time I manage to fall asleep even if it's just for a couple of hours. I curl up under the sheets and listen to Sheik's soft snoring. A smile comes to my lips but I force it back, no.


	7. the castle

Rewritten chapter XD read and review please and thanks people!

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter7: the castle.

I woke up as the sun rose just over the walls of the ranch and shone through the window. I silently got up made my bed and got dressed; I would ware my cowl today. I looked at Shiek still asleep then silently walked out of the house. Malon was outside in the fenced field with the horses. I walked toward her, she turned and saw me.

"Morning Link!' she called as she walked up to me "Did you have a good sleep?" She asked when she was near me.

"Morning, and yes, thank you for the bed and the food" I said.

She smiled, and then her eyes lit up.

"Come help me with the horses, I'll introduce you then I got to go milk the cows" She said.

I nodded and followed behind her toward one of the horses, it was a dark gray and black patched mare with a light gray foal at her side. Malon went up and patted her I stood a meter away and held my hand near her nose. She sniffed my hand the snorted and came toward me, the foal following.

I patted her alone the neck then looked at Malon.

"What are their names?" I asked.

Malon smiled "The foal's call Cloud causes his a gray colour and he already has a bad temper, and she's called Storm-runner." Malon said.

I nodded then went back to patting the mare alone the neck, she snorted. Malon said bye and went to get the cows. After a while the foal came toward me, I walked backwards after a while the foal followed me, I dogged to the side it followed soon it became a game. I would doge and it would follow then I would pounce forward and the foal would doge it was a bit like tag. The mare went and stood under the tree watching me and her baby play.

I walked back the foal following me prancing, I dogged to the side and he followed me, I reached for him and him skited away then snorted at me. Then I stopped as someone chuckled toward the right where the house was. I stood and looked at them, it was Shiek dressed in a cream shirt and jeans. I gave a soft sigh I stopped playing with the coal.

"Morning Shiek" I say as I walk up to him.

"Morning Link, are you done playing? Cause was going to need to leave now" He said the chuckle still in his voice.

"I wasn't playing, and yes I'm ready I've been ready since the sun rose which was two hours ago" I said narrowing my eyes in annoyance as I pulled my cowl back over my face to cover the bottom half; I had pulled it down to play with the foal. The mare snorted and the coal pranced back over to her, a smile tugged at my lips but like always I forced it back.

I'll get our packs you can tell Malon were leaving" I told Shiek.

Then I walked into the house and up to where we had slept the night before, I grabbed our packs, made shore we had anything then walked down the steps and back outside, I walked over toward the stable as Shiek and Malon walked out with two horses. One was a light brown with darker legs and face, the other was a honey coloured one with a black tail and forelegs.

"Link this one's yours, she called Honey" Malon said handing me the rains of the honey and black mare.

"Thanks" I said then I just jumped up onto the mare.

Shiek climbed onto his horse which was the dark brown one.

"Shiek you're on Sandy" Malon said.

"Thank you Malon well bring them back as soon as we can" Shiek said.

"If you leave them in the field then they'll comeback by themselves" She said giggling.

I softly kicked honey into a fast trot, Shiek followed soon after, our packs tied to the horses. He caught up to me; I was having a bit of trouble. It was a different horse to Epona and it just didn't feel right.

"You ok" Shiek asked after an hour of riding, he was smiling behind his cowl

"No, she's different to what I'm used to" I said.

"What?" Shiek asked.

"The horse" I said as I jerked the rains softly to the side "Is different to the one I normally used to ride... My horse" I whispered the last part then shook my head.

The sun rose higher and higher into the shy and soft white clouds flew over head in the sky. It was early afternoon when we came to the town, we dismounted and left the horses at the drawbridge and we walked into the town. We walked down the path to the castle in silence; only saying a few words to the guards before they let us in. Then I walked forward to the other gate and waited for Shiek as he finished talking to the guards. He caught up and the second lot of guards let us pass as they sent a runner to tell the Queen of our return, we walked down the now paved pathway then into the castle, we meet with Queen Zelda in one of the studies. We each took a seat on one of the three chairs.

"Link" Zelda said.

I nodded once to show her I was listening, she shifted in her seat.

"I'm sorry about the fight and the –"She said.

I cut her off "It's ok Queen Zelda you were right, I have no feelings but that does not matter now" I said.

She sat up straight and sighed "Yes of cause. Now onto business." She said "Shiek thank you for bring Link back"

Shiek nodded, he sat on one of the soft carpets now instead of the chairs, I would feel better doing the same thing but it would make me look weak sitting under her, I was here for business not to tell the Queen she was higher up then me!

"We found out that Gnnon has gone blood thirsty and has been killing some of the clan" Zelda said "I was planning an attack so we could get rid of him, cause from the reports he is just a blood thirsty man, the Gerudo are starving" She said.

I gave a small sigh "Queen Zelda, might I remind you that I know all this" I said, my voice was strong and clear telling them nothing of what I really felt, and my mask face was back in place, my face stone "Now about the army you were sending. Have you sent them yet and how many?" I asked cutting to the point.

She blinked "Yes their camping on the outskirts of the desert, theirs about 250 people" Zelda said.

I gave a small shake of my head "How long have they been their?" I asked.

"About two days" she said.

I closed my eyes, and gritted my teeth.

"Link" Shiek said his voice held a warning.

"Right new plan, since yours have already gone out of the window and been eating by the desert" I growled then I looked at her.

"Queen it might be better if Shiek and I go to the army, put us in charge for now, I will lead them through the desert but they must follow my lead no matter what, if I say run they will need to run." I said "I will meet them and lead them through to a hidden area near the fortress but they need to stay silent, and if Shiek would like to join me for backup we will then break into the fortress, I can talk to a few of the minor leaders, get them over my side but I'll need 'bout three days... no two should be fine. Then a day after that late afternoon would be good just as the guard's change the small army we will attack." I said.

Zelda looked at me then smiled "How will they get in?" She asked, the question was backed up by Shiek.

"Well that night I break in, if everything goes we'll have people on the inside, I sneak back in before the army attacks and get them to open up, then they can came in. But Queen Zelda if they draw blood without good reason on my clan either person, animal or what you would call a monster I will make sure their silenced forever" I said my voice just above a whisper but they could here is as clear as if I yelled it at them.

She nodded "Of cause, they'll only disarm and capture, I shall come as well to help in the fight, I can after all use weapons, Shiek would you come or would you prefer another assessment?" she asked Shiek

He blinked then pulled down his cowl and smiled "I would like to stay with Link and help, he is not the only one that can help them" he said.

Zelda nodded "Oh and Link call me Zelda, I hate my title" she said "We'll spend two or three days here to get ready, I have things to tie up, then Impa, and I shall come with you and Shiek, I **will** fight with you, even I don't want to see blood when there is no need for it" She said.

I stood up and looked her in the eyes, my hard steel lifeless eyes into her soft and warm ones. She was sitting up straight and she looked ready to fight. I blinked. Then I bowed my head to her, put two fingers into my lips then a closed fist over my heart.

"I thank you for the help to my clan... You have my respect" I said then I walked out of the room.

I went down the hallway, as I heard a shout from the room I had just come out of then someone ran out, no two people coming after me. I just walked faster and outside into one of the gardens; I leaned on the rail and shifted till I was hidden in the shadows. The Queen had gone from been a bitch to getting my respect, if she cared about her people that much and a clan in the desert that she would fight with them then she had my respect so did Shiek and I tell you that's a hard thing to get. I heard someone come up behind me; I didn't move a muscle as they settled beside me leaning their back against the rail.

"Did you mean what you said to Zelda Link?" She asked me.

I gave her a brief glance before looking back out at the plants. "Maybe, it depends" I said.

Impa snarled quietly "That she had your respect" she said.

I blinked "Yes I did, the respect I give is hard to get since don't respect top many people but it is easy to lose so she will have to be careful from now on. Shiek and Zelda are just two of the people left I respect... You Impa might be another" I said

I felt her look at me "Why respect me Link? For that matter why respect Shiek? Apart from the fact that we could rip you in two" she asked.

I bowed my head once "Because both of you are good fighters, both on you are nearly on equal par with me when were fighting and I will hate to say it but, I am, one of the best at the fortress... Only if I work together with Shiek or you might I really be able to take Gannon down and even then..." I said.

"So you know your limits, by why do you think you're better than most but not Ganon?" She asked.

"... Because he is an ass and a hole" I said slowly a smile twitched my lips.

"..." She said not one word.

"He is cruel and vile driven only by sex and blood lust" I whispered then a shiver ran down my back.

I felt her put a hand on my shoulder, I shook my head and she took her hand away.

"Well I'll be coming with Zelda, since I will be their helping in the fight, I'm know Shiek will join you and fight with you but do something for me?" She said.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She nodded once.

"Look after Shiek, he needs someone to watch his back sometimes" Impa said.

I stayed silent and just watched the few people walk around the gardens, Impa stood and crossed her arms, she was waiting for an answer, I stood back up, the sun was starting to go down and I was getting another headache. I face her and blinked, the Sheikah never showed emotion like us assassins the Gerudo but where we were stone faced everywhere in our poster, face, and even our eyes didn't give anything away, but the Sheikah always showed emotion in their eyes and the way they stood.

Impa was waiting but she wanted an answer now, her eyes didn't beg but told me to... they said please.

I nodded "Fine, but can you show me to my room please, tho I wouldn't mine sleeping outside but it's goanna be cold tonight" I said.

She nodded her head and walked away, she motioned for me to follow her. I gave a quite sigh then followed a nice bed was good once in a while after sleeping on hard ground for years. She led me to the west wing and up to one of the spare rooms, she opened the door for me, I went in and gave a quick walk around the room then I turned back to the door and walked to it. I gave a brief nod then touched a closed fist to my heart and put one finger to my lips. She just nodded then disappeared in a flash of light. I blinked then just closed the door. The room was huge the bed a double with red sheets, there was also a large chest for cloths and a dresser, a door to a small bathroom was to the left. Mmmm... would Shiek and I be sharing?

I shrugged, all well, wouldn't be the first time. I striped down to my leggings then climbed into the bed; I lay on my side so i could be facing the door. My eyes closed as the headache and sleep took over me, I wouldn't get a good sleep here but that wasn't new. My breathing slowed and my muscles relaxed a bit as I fell into the darkness of blood and monsters that was my sleep.


	8. a walk in the shadows

Rewritten chapter, can't wait for your reviews XD personally, I love this chapter! It's so cute.

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter8: a walk in the shadows

I woke up as the bright sun shone through the window, I moaned and closed my eyes still mostly asleep then turned over, I snuggled up to the soft thing. It was nice and warm, I curled up. Then the thing moved as it chucked. I blinked but just turned a bit more, a hand ran through my hair, I froze my body tense. Where was I? I didn't remember a soft bed, or bringing someone into said bed.

I blinked as I remembered, I was at the castle, and the thing I'm holding onto must be shiek because it shore didn't have a soft squishy chest. This chest was flat... and bare. In two seconds I had jumped away but forgetting I was on the bed I jumped a bit too far, I fell off and landed in a heap. My head hit the small bedside table, I hissed, putting a hand to it. Shiek looked at me from the double bed we had both slept in last night. His cowl was off and he was smiling chucking softly.

"What?" I asked still mostly asleep.

The bed had been too soft and I had tossed and turn all night just about. Shiek starting laughing bent double over in the bed. I stood up and climbed back onto the bed, I turned on my side and face away from him, half on my stomach; I put an arm over my face to block out the sun and closed my eyes. It had just risen why did it want to wake me up as well? Shiek lay back down facing me, an arm going around my waist, his head snuggled between my back, neck and shoulder. I shifted a bit, this was nice!

"Hey Link" Shiek said

"Mmmm" I mumbled.

"Why did you wake up?" He asked.

I yawned then turned so I was facing him, I opened my eyes and blinked "sun" I mumbled.

Then I curled up into him again, spooning a bit, his chin rested on top of my head. I yawned then closed my eyes. Nice... Shiek's nice to sleep with.

"Oh that's why... you look cute when you're half asleep" He said.

I mumbled then rubbed my head into his chest, I was sleepy. I relaxed a bit in his grip, then I heard a knock on the door, in one second I was sitting up, I looked around and blinked, I ran a hand through my hair.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Then I noticed shiek was looking at me, he blinked then smiled.

"So your awake now, let's get dressed then let the maid in to clean, well go down and eat breakfast with Zelda" shiek said

I blinked then nodded, I got up and grabbed my pack; I pulled out a blue shirt and dark gray jeans. I striped then put them on. I yawned and ran a hand through my hair, I chucked the pack back onto the floor, I put gray fingerless gloves on, and they were normal ones. I blinked and looked up at shiek, he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked "you going to get dressed or not?" I asked as I clicked in my belt.

He chuckled "Do you get dressed in front of every male or am I the lucky one?" He asked.

I blinked then blushed "oops" I muttered.

I was so caught up in thinking of the good breakfast I would have that I had forgotten about Shiek and that he was in the room. I ran a hand through my hair again, took a deep breath then shrugged. Shiek had gotten a good view but it didn't really matter, the clan had always bathed together or went in groups of five, and it was always mixed.

I walked up to Shiek, he only had a pair of blue sleeping pants on, the sun shone onto his skin and hair making him glow softly in the light when as it shadowed him. I blinked then I kissed him. His eyes blinked in surprised. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Are you coming now or not?" I asked then I walked out of the room.

I waited till Shiek came out, dressed in a pair of red trousers and a red and orange no sleeved shirt. He blinked when he saw me. I nodded my face and body back into the "mask" so no one could tell what I thort or felt.

"Are you coming or were you planning to stand there all day looking at me" I said.

Then I turned and walked down the hall, Shiek caught up with me and we made our way to the dining room, to princess Zelda and to some of the best food I've had in years. Shiek kept blushing under his cowl ever time he looked at me and he was a bit jumpy after that his eyes kept trailing over to me. Overall today was going to be good. I was still confused a bit but I loved him and that was that no matter how confused you were.

I would put up with him and Zelda and all the rest because they would save the clan... But after wards I wondered if I would really ask him.


	9. Chapter 9, desert dead

Rewritten chapter, read and review please and thank you.

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter9: toward the desert.

It was the second morning and the day to leave. The sun rose above the mountains and shined down on us once again. I shifted then jumped down from the roof onto the balcony. I walked into Sheik's and I shard room. I had been up all night cause I hadn't been able to sleep. Shiek was lying in the bed on his left side; a soft snore told me he was asleep. I went over to my pack and rechecked the stuff then I tied it closed and grabbed my cloak. I walked out of the room; I would wait down by the stables and pick a good strong but lean horse.

I walked through the castle, the hood of the cloak down showing my face to the world. I went out the back way from the cooking rooms and out into the garden then made my way over to the stable. I could smell it from 10 minutes away. I walked up to the stables and stopped one of the female stable hands.

"Where do you keep the spare horses?" I asked her.

She shook her head her short blond hair flying in the wind. Then she motioned for me to follow her. I did and about five minutes later we came to a spare stable, she led me in then turned to me.

"What type of horse you looking for?" she asked.

"Tall, muscled but lean, long legs and has to be a bit lighter than normal but without bones showing." I said.

She blinked then walked down the aisle to the left. I followed her and went to the right. In front of me were four stales with horses, they were all light brown to a honey colour with brown mains and tails. I went into one of the stales and ran my hands over one of the horses, he was honey coloured, strong but light and he had longer legs than normal. He snorted at me. I turned around and faced the girl.

"Can I have his stuff no saddle but I would like a bridle and pack a week's worth of food and water for him would you please" I said.

She nodded then smiled at me, as I stagged when he head butted my back.

"What his name?" I asked.

She smiled even brighter "His name is Dio sir" she said then walked away to get the things I had requested.

I turned back to the stallion; I fix my pack up, and then opened the back of the area. I took him outside. He snorted and ran across the grass. I walked into the middle then turned my back to him and sat down. If he would let me ride him and befriend him he would come to me... If not then I would try one of the other horses, I needed a horse I could trust out there in the desert. He ran around in a circle over the grass, I stood back up and kept my back to him. I heard him snort and paw at the ground with a hoof. I saw the girl come out with the rains and motioned for her to leave then at the gate where I had chucked my pack. She put them their then rested against the fence.

I felt the horse come up behind me, his breath on my right shoulder, I didn't move, I would have to hurry up tho. He put his head over my shoulder and softly nudged me. I turned and gave him a bit of apple. I walked away from him and he followed me, half way across the field we went then I stopped. I patted him alone the neck then walked back to the women. He followed close behind. I walked up to her and crouched down near my pack. I pulled out three pieces of a flute and clicked them together. Then I took of the two swords that were on my back, you could click them together to formed one but I liked them as two. I also took of my belt with the items hung on it. Then I pulled of the gloves.

I walked back out into the field; Dio had run to the other side and was prancing around the inside of the fence. I put the flute to my lips and played a short quick three note tune, Dio came towards me, his ears pricked.

I kept my eyes half opened and moved away from him still playing the same three notes. He followed me all around the field, then I played another song chose by random from my brain. He stopped and snorted tossing my head. I played the same three notes again but this time with the rest of the song, he came to me.

I took the flute away and gave him a quick pat.

"Hello Dio nice to meet you" I said

He nodded his head and pawed the ground again then followed me back toward where the female had been. My steps flatted for a second then I stood up straight again. I walked up to the Queen and the two Sheikah who were all leaning against the fence, Shiek and Impa had their horses ready. Impa's was a white stallion and Sheik's was a red-brown coloured mare with a black head and rump. I blinked then gave a small sigh. Damn I was hoping to have some more time to myself.

I nodded my head to them as I meet them at the fence. I grabbed the bridle and put it into Dio, and then I picked up my pack. I walked out of the fence Dio following. I would do the proper stuff when we had time.

"Ready?" Impa asked.

I gave a small nod, Zelda turned and called for a stable hand to read her horse. A few minutes later we all were ready. Zelda, Impa and Shiek claimed onto their horses. I stayed on the ground and we walked to the guard fence. Zelda said a few words then we were on our way, we walked down the path and into castle town. The draw bridge was down by the time we reached it, horse hooves clotted as they hit the wood. Then we were out into the field. I climbed onto Dio getting him to go onto his front legs so I could do so.

"I know a short way to the desert, follow close and keep up once where there would you" I said then I kicked Dio into a trot, I aimed for the river, next to the town, the spot where they had found me.

The horses trotted through the water then up the bank to the other side. I stopped then gave a small shake of my head; I would have to raise them knowing the tunnel to save the clan. I kicked the horse back into a trot; I moved him over to the left then followed the wall. I stopped when it started to bend around to cut off the small clearing. I jumped of Dio then turned to the others.

"You either closed your eyes and ears or you swear by the three goddesses themselves and by the spirit of life that you won't tell a sole. Not one about this you got that" I said.

Zelda closed her eyes and cover her ears, Impa and Shiek nodded. I gave a small nod then turned back to the wall, I closed my eyes and _felt_ for the tunnel with my magic, I went through my pack then pulled out a simple necklace, well chocker really. From it hung a small silver symbol, the triforce with a small white stone in the middle of it. I ran my finger over it, then closed my pack and stood back up. I face the wall, I could feel where it had to go, and it was the key to the tunnel opening. A little chocker that is key to the safety of the clan... funny really.

I carefully put it into the _key_ hole next to where the tunnel would be. The wall gave a small shake the tunnel was shown, the magic over it that was meant to hide it disappeared into nothing. I clicked my fingers then motion for them to follow; I picked up my pack and grabbed Dio's rains, than I walked into the tunnel... This was going to be hell for me I hated small spaces... No not hated I was afraid of them. I heard the others following and I picked up the pace. The tunnel went right from the grotto to the canyon and would cut a hole days travel but only if we moved fast.

I kept my head low, Dio snorted now and then, the same as the other horse, Zelda and Impa started to talk after a while, Shiek stayed quite as did I. It would be three to four hours straight travel through this bloody tunnel, then across an underground stream then we would be able to see the sun light and get out.

66666666

_Dark... Yep very dark, and the calls of the dead didn't help much either._

_I walked down the corridor killing the monsters as I went, it was hell! Navi cheered me up now and then. I unlocked one of the doors and she told me to beware of shadows and to keep an eye on them... I think I had learnt that by now... Been in this bloody temple what? Two days now? Or had it been longer? I had a bit of food left but I would have to finish it up today. The shadow temple... last place of the Sheikah the place where spirits rested._

_I shuddered, Navi put a small hand on my cheek, and then we saw the ship. I stopped... A ship in a temple... Oh goddess Farore help me!_

66666666

I hard running water and so I picked up my pace somewhat. We came out into a large cavern, a stream running through the middle. But we couldn't stop here; this was a bad place to stop. I jumped over the creak Dio followed.

"Don't touch the water, and do not linger follow closely and keep quiet" I called behind me.

I listened closely as I kept walking, on one touched the stream and the path started going uphill. The sun shone through the exit. I sighed as I walked away from the tunnel. It was just after midday. Rain clouds were covering the sun now. I sat on the ground on the grass. As they came out from the tunnel their faces were surprise, we had come out onto a small meadow of green grass and plants, a bird or two here and there as well. Shiek sat next to me.

"Where are we?" he asked

I shook my head. Then I looked back over the meadow. Grass swayed in the wind and a bird called. The knee high crosses were dotted all around the landscape.

"This is our grave yard, where our departed body's ashes are set to rest, flying in the wind, the crosses are just there to carry the names of all those who have died." I said.

Then I got up, I let Dio wonder off, I walked toward the left where some of the newer ones where placed, there was a group of five and a small stone in front of them. I crouched down and read it.

_The traitors among us, yet also_

_The five who fought back against the dark king_

_When no others would_

_For lives lived in respect and hope _

_For their clan, family and older king_

I ran my fingers over then stone. I read the names then froze, I reread them, and then I bowed my head and closed my eyes. They were all dead now their ashes flying in the north winds. They were gone, I mean I knew that they were, but to see their names written down in stone as dead...

I looked at the stone my eyes watered, I shook my head, I wouldn't cry for the ones that died fighting for our clan, it was one of the best things we could do. My fingers ran over the stone, I reread them again and let my fingers brush over their names again, then I stood up and took my water holder of my belt, I uncorked it then tipped the water slowly over the graves. It was the only thing I could offer them, the waters of life.

I turned and walked away from the grave, I would not cry for them for they went down fighting and were happy. I walked to Dio; I chucked my cloak over his saddle, and tied the water bottle to one of the bags. Then I gave him a pat and walked to the opening and the start of the path to the fortress. I walked out of the area and into the sands; I sat with my back against the wall facing out to the desert. The graveyard was behind me. I could hear the group walking around looking at the graveyard. I bowed my head down, I would not cry in front of the others but out here in the desert... I could let a few tears fall.

And fall they did, I kept my head down, my hands held each other in my lap as I sat their cross legged, my body shook. Tears would fall and my heart would break but that would be it.

I closed my eyes, remembering every second I had with them all, from all the hard work to the fun days of riding, playing and hunting. The sunsets and sunrises we spent together, I even remembered the time I had with Gannondolf. They were all my family, friends and guardians. I missed them all and Ganon would pay for ever hurtful thing he'd done to them. A sob broke through then another, I covered my face with my hands, I couldn't take it anymore. My whole family had died from the people to the animals they were all gone... I fell over onto my side in the sand, I curled up. More sobs ripped through my chest but I kept them quiet.

All the people I had known, I had had to leave them behind if they had passed on, and they had left me one way or another now. Now I was just fighting for my clan, not the friends and foster family I had left in there, just for the clan and for the death of Ganon. I kept my eyes closed as the wind picked up a bit. I heard someone gasp two meters away from me, I flinched damn they weren't meant to see me like this. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I hissed and shrugged it off. I felt the person talk a few steps back then they went back to the graveyard.

I lay there for a while before I heard more footsteps. They came toward me then crouched next to me. I growled, I just want to be left alone!

"Link, get up" they said... it was Shiek.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, a sob broke through again, Shiek twitched then he was hulling me up to sit up. My back against the rock wall I looked away and kept my head down as more tears ran down my face. My hair hid most of my face from view if I tilted my head just right... I felt a hand on my shoulder. I histed and shrugged it away again.

"Link, get up, we've set up camp" He said

"Leave me alone" I said my voice ice cold.

"No I will not, now come alone to the camp, we'll rest here for the night then continue on in the morning" He said, his voice soft but strong.

I looked at the ground, I shook my head. "N-no" I said then my voice cracked as a sob broke through.

Shiek hugged me, I struggled for a while then stopped my hands on his chest, and more tears ran down my face as I buried it in his shoulder.

"D-damn y-you S-Shiek" I said as more sobs tore their way through.

He chuckled. His fingers of one hand running through my hair the other had patted my back. "I know Link... I know" he said.

He talked to me in a low voice, I didn't know what he was talking about but it calmed me down a bit. I held my sobs back, my body shook, I hid my head between his shoulder and neck, I hung on to him like he was my last life line. After a while I pushed him away, I wiped my face still not making eye contact.

"Sorry" I whispered then I shook my head.

He looked at me, but my mask was back on now. My eyes would be a bit red tho and I had tears tracks down my cheeks. I closed my eyes my head down. I felt a hand under my chin, Shiek made me look him in the eyes. Then he just nodded at me. He sat next to me in the sand his cowl down, he had taken mine of while I had been crying, and he had it in his lap now.

I looked out into the desert.

"We've set up camp I think we should go back now if you're ready" He said

I gave a quite sigh but shook my head. He didn't move and we sat there in silence thinking. I was done crying. We sat there for about three hours thinking then the sun started to go down. I sat up and sighed. Shiek looked at me and eyebrow rose.

"To see the sunset from here is a good thing to do" I whispered.

A smile tugged at my lips but I forced it back, Zelda and Impa came toward us. I put a finger on my lips and motion toward the sunset; they both blinked at me then smiled. They sat next to me well Zelda sat next to me, Impa sat next to Shiek. As the sun went down, the sky turned many colours like pink, red, yellow, purple and a fire orange. It was pretty and with the clouds that just made it better. We all watched it until the last rays went. I stood up.

"Pack up your camp, were leaving while it's cool" I said

Zelda nodded and took Shiek to help her pack up their tent as we walked into the graveyard. I called Dio by whistling the three note song I had taught him at the castle, he came trotting toward me, I gave him and apple to eat then I took my cloak of the saddle, I folded it up. I looked at Dio then sighed. I held him still as I covered his face from nose to ears with the cloak. He snorted, I patted his neck.

"Sush its ok Dio" I said to him.

He settled down, I saw Impa and Shiek doing the same thing Zelda was trying to get the wrapping right. I went over to her; I folded it then tied it on, showing her what to do. Her horse snorted and I left her to settle it down. I walked Dio out to the sands and waited for the others to catch up. Dio shifted I kept a hand on his shoulder and head. Shiek, Impa and Zelda came toward me.

I turned to them and sighed.

"Zelda take of the head stuff, Impa help her pack it away to it won't get ruined or lost. Put on your cowls and make sure their wind tight, clip the cloaks slightly at the front to the left as well." I said.

They all looked at me.

"You want to get sand in your clothes?" I said.

They all shook their heads and took the stuff off and stuck it into their packs. I had already taken of my gloves; I had even packed away my shoes. "Ok now follow closely but stay behind me. Whistle if you need help, don't bother talking you'll just get sand in your mouth or even worse in the cowl. So no talking if you have something to point out, you must whistle it is the only noise you'll hear in the wind and keep a hold of your horses to" I said.

Then I motioned for them to follow and I started the walk to one of the nearest caves, the sandstorm had die down for now but the wind was still biting. Shiek was behind me, then Zelda and Impa. I weaved through the sand following the more stable paths. I stopped near the flag pole. I motion for them to come up to me. They crowded around.

"Zelda you can do shields yea?" I asked.

She nodded, "good put one up" I said.

A pink glow covered all of us and cut out some of the noise of the sandstorm.

"Good that's better." I said.

"Why didn't we just do this earlier?" Zelda asked.

"Because it attracts things from miles around, and what we just went through wasn't even the storm it was only the edge of it" I said

Zelda looked shocked even Impa and Shiek had shock shown through their eyes, I snorted.

"You think that, that was the sandstorm?" I asked, I raised an eyebrow.

Zelda blushed. I snorted and pulled a spare cloak out of my saddle bags, I clipped it on. I chucked Impa my cowl.

"Put on your heavier cloaks over the other one, and pull up the cowl so it covers your ears better Impa" Than before she could say anything back to my sentence I pulled out some of the spare cloth strips I gave one out to everyone and made sure they were wrapped up properly.

"Now we'll have to keep close to each other, and we have to go slow from here" I turned and pointed toward a bit of rock that stood high in the sands. "Were going for that, keep your ears and eyes open, and if you hear me whistle freeze and drop into a crouch and pull the horses down with you. Stick together, keep within eye and ear shot. I'll be scouting ahead. Keep your eyes on the tower, keep you horse with you they can feel the sand moving if they try and take another path take it but do not lose sight of each other or the tower. If you get stuck or need help you must whistle not shout, whistle, got that?" I said looking at them all.

Impa sighed but they all nodded. I gave a small nod.

"Keep a hand on your horses to, if you lose them they'll die here and so will you, and go slow" I said.

I motioned for Zelda to put the shield down she did. I blinked then bowed my head to them. I turned Dio around and walked into the sandstorm I would stay closed to them and still lead if they went a touch too far to one side but I had to keep my ears and eyes open and my other body ready for battle. I move a few meters to the side. Impa, Zelda and Shiek walked past they didn't even notice me. I kept circling them and had to show up to lead them back onto the path a few times but they were doing fine. We were nearly to the shelter when I heard a rumble and hissing coming from the side.

I sighed I took my sword of the saddle, then I melted in with the group, I went up to Impa and handed her the rains. She looked at me surprised that she hadn't sensed me but she took the rains for me. I nodded to her.

"Keep moving I'll see you all at the shelter" I said in her ear and before she could nod I was gone again.

I went toward the noise, it was coming closer damn the sand monsters, this one would be huge! I could see the sand moving as it weaved through it under the ground. I pulled of my bow and strung an arrow into it; I used the spell that would make it an ice arrow. I shot in the middle of the lump. The sand sprayed everywhere; I put an arm over my eyes to block the sand. The monster roared as the sand got flung everywhere. I stepped back then shot another arrow; I would lead the monster away from them. It was a large snakelike thing; it had a wolfo's head and shaggy fur all around its middle. It rose up out of the sand its tail had a stinger on the end... it was an Oaken. I hissed damn this was going to bloody hurt. I ran towards it, it sways at me but I slipped behind it I rolled onto my feet and ran into the worse of the sandstorm. The monster followed. I narrowed my eyes; I pulled the hood of my cloak up as I ran from the stone structure I had to get the monster to follow me away from it... Away from the fortress and from the group, away from Shiek, Impa and Zelda and the horses.

I stop and swung around I let an arrow fly, it hit the Oaken in the eye. It screamed and I flinched, shit. I couldn't move. I shook my head and chucked the bow into the sand, and then I broke free of the spell. I ran as it chased me, thinking I was pray. My cloak flue out behind me the sandstorm getting worse and worse. I slid down one of the sand junes and ran up another. I looked behind me to find that it had gone back under the sand but it still followed. I chucked one of my daggers as it rose up out of the sand, blood gushed from its eye and neck now. I started running again it screamed. I shook my head, shit if I got caught in that scream I would be frozen. I slid down the sand june.

As I slid down the thing caught up to me, it jumped out of the sand and knocked me to the side with one clawed paw. The claws ripped through my cloak, shirt, cut through my sword belt across my chest and into my chest. I flew back and landed in the sand on my back, I coughed up blood; I quickly got up into a crouch and blocked the tail with one of my knives. I hissed as it flung me onto my back again. It pounced onto me, its claws digging into my sides. My cloak was flung to the side the clip at my neck. I slashed with my dagger it flung it's head back just in time. Its claws dug in, I screamed then spat sand out, and I struggled with it slashing at its neck.

It jumped off me but before I could react to it. Its claws slashed at me, I dodged but they hit and chucked me five meters away, I landed on my side, and I laid there as I coughed up blood. The Oaken came running toward me as I sat up, and pulled out my two knives, I slashed at it as it jumped to ward my, I slashed with the dagger then stabbed it in the heart. It fell limply onto the sand giving a last feral scream that rattled the air it's self. I flinched and get to my feet as I twisted the dagger in its chest. I wiped the dagger on its long fur the put it back on my waist belt. I shook out my cloak then turned it a bit; my shirt had blood all over it... I hope I could get back to the shelter and clean all of the cuts. I winched as I bent over but I picked up the stuff I had dropped none the less.

I walked away from the dead Oaken I hadn't wanted to kill it. I blinked then shook my head. I pulled my cloak close to me and start the slow walk back to the shelter rock. I could see it I just hope they had made it. I stagged, but kept walking, damn it all.

I flinched as I slid down the sand June. I shook my head and kept walking; I would get back and clean my cuts then eat some food. I would take the first watch; I didn't want the Oaken mate to come after them. I dragged my feet in the sand as I worked my way over to the shelter rock. The sandstorm died down after a while and it made it easier to move. I could see a small fire where the shelter was. Two people sat around the fire the other one sitting farther away keeping watch. The four horses stood at the back of the shelter asleep. I gave a soft sigh and walked to ward them.

"Hey!" call the one on guard.

The two by the fire looked at me, the far one gasped they both came toward me. One of them running... it was Zelda, Shiek and Impa walked toward me. Zelda ran into me and hugged me tight. I winched my vision went black, I felt myself stagger. I winched and shook my head I pushed away from Zelda and walked into the cavern. I went straight for the packs but when I went to crouch down, the ground roared up to meet me. I felt myself hit the floor and heard Shiek call out. I landed on my side on the floor; my cloak was covered in blood. I closed my eyes as someone turned me over and pulled the cloak off.

I opened my eyes a bit it was hard to breath. I tried to sit up but was pushed back down as the striped of my shirt. I growled then coughed up blood. There was a bit of loud talking, and then I felt a flow of magic like when Zelda had put a shield up in the desert.

"No...I'm fine!" I moaned

"Quite, you're bleeding too much Link" said Sheik's voice

My eyes closed and darkness took over, I hadn't even made it to the damn bags.

66666666

_Arr! Why me! I'll send these Coo Coos to some cooking place where they can cook forever! I ran away from the flock of blood sucking pissed off Coo Coos. My arms where over my head covering it, as the Coo Coos chased me around the ranch._

_I ran into the stable and closed the door behind me. I sighed and walked over to Epona, I could smell sweet hay._

_66666666_

_The sword cut across my back, I screamed as I hit the floor on my knees in front of Ganon. I growled up at him. He held my sister her heck a dagger over her heart._

"_Bow to me and follow my rule or she shell die" he said._

_I growled at him and tried to stand up but two hands on me held me down. Ganon sneered._

"_Never Gannon you're a murder even by the clans stands" I yelled at him._

_He chuckled, blood slipped between his fingers as the dagger slowly was pushed into her chest, and she screamed but stayed still. My eyes winded._

"_Ok ok I will" I called, panic in my voice "I'll do anything just don't hurt her!" I yelled._

_He stopped the knife and smiled blood covered his teeth. "Then bow down and pelage your alliance to me. Most of the clan thinks well of you and if you work for me so will they and I won't have to kill any of them" he said._

_Tears ran down my face, a sob broke through but my words were strong and loud._

"_I-I pelage my alliance to Ganon the ... The leader" I said, my voice broke at the end._

_He laughed; his magic flowing out of him was strong._

"_And they thort you would be the next leader, pitiful if you ask me, and you will always be Gannondolf's murder link" he said._

_He chucked her at me; I caught her holding her close as I ran down the hall way to get her to a healer quickly. He would have killed her... And he will end up killing her and all the others I loved... I would start gathering people maybe one day they would band together and fight Gannon off... I shook my head, I had to think about my sister, I speed up down the hallways, there was so much blood and yet some of it wasn't even her's..._

_66666666_


	10. hope, dreams and the desert

Rewritten chapter read, review and tell me what you think!

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter 10; hope and dreams

I opened my eyes to the afternoon sun. I moaned then blinked. I couldn't move. I winced then turned my head to the right, I blinked Shiek was sleeping with his back against the wall; he was sitting up and relaxed. I heard move meant to my left, I looked. Two people sat by the fire another was keeping guard. I realised that one must be Impa and the other Zelda but I couldn't see the third women, her back was to me.

I closed my eyes then took another look. I slowly sat up, I shivered and realised I didn't have my shirt on instead I had bandages around my chest and gut where I had gotten cut by the Oaken. I also found Zelda's shield down. I could hear the sandstorm outside; I gave a quite sigh... I was home.

The unknown women by the fire must have hard cause her ear twitched and she turned to look at me. I blinked my eyes narrowed a bit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

My voice was quite and raw, I started to cough, blood got spat onto the ground. I bent over at the waist coughing into my hands, I couldn't breathe, and I closed my eyes. Everything was closing in, I couldn't get air and I couldn't stop coughing. Then I felt someone crouch next to me. A hand went to the base of my back, another to the front my chest to hold my so I could sit up. I sat up straight when their hand hit a point at the base of my spine; it made me sit up straight.

After a while I stopped, blood covered my hands and I still couldn't breathe proper but I could look around. I found the person holding me up was the 'stranger' to our camp. I blinked then winched why did she have to see me like this?

"Hi ya link!" she said happily as her eyes smiled at me.

"Cilia" I said with a small nod.

She smiled. She gave me a quick but soft hug "I thort I would never see you again" she said

I blinked then I pushed her away from me, I sat up straight "You're dead; it said so at the grave..." I said, I gave her a slight smile and hugged her back then let go.

She smiled her white teeth showing "No, I got out when the others attacked Ganon, there are two other's that got out as well. We've been camping around the rock for the past few nights, waiting for you all too come. And when we found the camp fire we came to investigate it... well I did, the others stayed behind at my camp." She said.

"Is...is Epona..." I said

She nodded and hugged me again as she spoke "I'm sorry link, they tried to save her but Ganon got their first, and when they went against them he killed them alone with her, I barely escaped as it was" she said.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head; I heard a sigh from my left. I looked up at Shiek he had awoken.

"Oh yea, sheikah boy here has been keeping watch on you for the last 12 hours or so" she said.

I looked at everyone. They had all come over now even Impa. Zelda came up to me.

"Don't ever do that again Link" she said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"It was an Oaken, it would have killed you all" I replied.

Cilia raised an eyebrow. She would want the story later I could tell "Why are you with these people anyway?" she asked.

I snorted then winced "Well their going to help us beat Gannon, there's also a small army to the west of the fortress" I said, straight faced hiding what I felt again.

"I know, the group and I were there for a while till we got word that Queen Zelda, Shiek, Impa and you were coming" Cilia said

I snorted.

"I failed to do my job and this is what I get stuck with... but all these three have earned my respect Cilia and they are all good fighters, Impa and I were a standoff, I don't know about Shiek but he'll be just as good for both are Sheikah and Zelda is a good fighter herself, tho I have yet to see it but she was under Impa's and Sheik's wing with training I heard for fighting so she should do well enough" I said.

I coughed, cilia gave me a cup of water, I drunk it down "Thanks" I said.

Impa and Zelda looked shocked; Shiek was staring at me with surprise.

"What?" I asked rising an eyebrow.

They all just shook their heads, cilia laughed.

I sighed. "We should move out soon" I said.

Cilia wacked me over the head with her right hand. I bent over holding my head with my hands that had HURT!

"You rest for one more day then, I'll grab the others then well go together, the more eyes the better in this sandstorm, it hasn't let up for three weeks now." She said.

I snorted and lay back down, I faced every one "Fine" I muted then I looked at everyone, I blinked they were shocked well everyone but Cilia anyway, "What?" I asked.

They all blinked.

"When you were at the castle you couldn't sit still, but a few words from her" Zelda said pointing in Cilia's direction "And you're staying in bed without complaint" she said.

I snorted then rolled onto my side away from them as Cilia laughed.

"It's because he doesn't want to get his head bashed in" she said.

"Back at the castle Impa had to fight him in the doorway" Zelda said.

I could feel Cilia's smile but here voice was straight.

"It's cause I'm his friend, also because Gannondolf was my brother and—"

"No keep your mouth closed Cilia, I've told them too much already" I said cutting her off.

I turned back to the group, I looked at her, and she sighed but nodded her head "I either do as I'm told when she's around or I'm in big trouble to put it simply" I said to the group.

Impa walked away to stand guard, Zelda went back and sat by the fire, Shiek and Cilia sat next to me.

"So Link what did you want to do to past the time?" Shiek asked.

I shrugged, I didn't care.

"Ok..." Shiek said

Cilia sighed, she shook her head.

"Link its ok you know" she said.

"Later... Tell you later" I said to her.

She looked at me. I closed my fist and made a few hand signals she read them then sighed and nodded.

"Of cause, take to night to think, I'll talk tomorrow" she said.

I blinked my eyes to her in thanks; she got up and wondered off then I looked at Shiek.

"Help me sit up, I'm not goanna spend the day lying down" I said

He blinked then smiled behind the cowl, he lifted my head up, and our packs were soft so we could use them as pillows. I sighed and rested against it.

"The hand signals... They part of your job?" he asked

I snorted "No, everyone in the clan gets taught it, just in case were in a hard spot and can't make any noise. If I had another with me that night in the castle I would have used them to signal for guards and stuff like that" I said.

He raised an eye brow; I could tell he was smiling "Can you teach me?" he asked

I snorted and rolled my eyes as a smile twitched at my lips "No way, and nether will Cilia either. No one outside the clan knows it unless they have been left out in the sand storm for dead and they managed to survive" I said.

"Oh" he said

He looked over at the fire light; I gave a quiet sigh then closed my eyes. Tomorrow night Impa, Zelda, Shiek, Cilia, two others and I along with our horses would be moving out toward the huge placement of guards, Zelda would talk to them and explain my plan then Shiek and I would sneak into the fortress... Maybe Cilia would come alone as well. We would talk to a few of the clan then get out and wait till the next day, when the small army attacked, I would slip through the fighting and go find Ganon, I would then kill him and save the clan... I hoped anyway.

It was nice and quiet... I relaxed a bit and fell asleep.

66666666

_Fire... I was glad for it tonight, I was never gonna go back into that bloody temple if I could help it. I wiggled closer to the fire. I felt someone watching me. I sighed, no they weren't watching me but I could sense something._

'_**Having fun?'**_

_I sat up straight. What in Naryu's shield?_

'_**I just asked if you were having fun that's all' **_

_I had heard that voice somewhere else... _

'_Who?' _

'_**Who... mmmm call me Dark'**_

_I flinched, 'WHAT I THORT YOU WERE DEAD!' _

'_**Arr... please don't do that otherwise **__I'll hurt you. I'm not dead because I'm part of you hero"____He said._

_I looked up from the fire, to find that he was now standing on the other part of the fire, blood red eyes looking through mine, dark hair tied back._

"_What?" I said_

_I was in shock, I had killed him, stabbed him right through the chest with the master sword._

_He chuckled " I'm your shadow, as long as you play hero I'll be here waiting" he said._

_I blinked; I sat up the blanket fell off me. I looked around to find that the fire was way low and Epona had gone off to graze in the moon light. I blinked a few times then shook my head. A dream that's all they are, great. One temple left and I have to dream about __him__._

_66666666_

I opened my eyes when someone clicked their fingers near my left ear. I looked up to find Shiek waiting.

"What?" I asked my brain was half asleep.

"Where moving out, the others are ready when you are, we thort it best to let you sleep a bit longer" he said.

I sat up and flinched, damn it was going to hurt for a while. Shiek pulled me to my feet and gave me another shirt to ware, it was a dark blue with red around the bottom.

"Normally people shake other people awake, you didn't... why?" I asked Shiek.

He smiled behind his cowl as I settled mine back on, and then clipped the cloak back around me.

"Because you never shake a fighter, otherwise you might get killed" he said.

I rolled my eyes, a smile tugged at my lips but stayed hidden "Of cause" I said.

We walked out of the cavern, Shiek carrying the blanket and my bag. The group was a little ways away from the cavern, Cilia was already standing next to her horse, Zelda and Impa following suit with theirs, Sheik's horse and mine were been held by Cilia and Impa. The other two of our new merged group stood a little to the side holding one horse between them, a female adult and a child. I stopped and looked at them; I took two steps back in surprise.

They both had red hair and golden eyes and where both female, which was normal for the Gerudo, the older one was holding onto the horse, the child waiting next to her.

They both turned to me and smiled. The woman was called Aiwa. Her child was called Narboou, who was only 9 years of age; Narboou was a common name for the Gerudo now and had been for many years. Now that I really think about it the spirit sage was called Narboou as well.

Narboou came running toward me, she jumped hugged me, I could tell she was crying. I looked at her and Aiwa surprise written all over my face as Aiwa came toward me, Shiek took the horses from her, she thanked him before standing in front of my.

I blinked; she smiled then slapped me, my face turned to the side with the force of it. I blinked and turned my head back, Narboou had her arms around my waist hugging me so I couldn't move.

"Don't you dare do that again, you had me worried sick!" Aiwa said as her voice cracked.

"I thort you were dead!" she yelled "Narboou was in tears for three days when we heard!"

I blinked and waited till she calmed down a bit, my hands held up in peace, "I'm sorry Aiwa, sorry I had to worry you, but that would be the pay back, I saw your names on the graves, I thort YOU were dead" I said.

Zelda gasped as Aiwa slapped my other cheek. Narboou had stopped crying and she now pulled away from me, I crouched down a bit and looked at her. I ruffled her hair, she smiled and I stood back up. I looked at Aiwa who now had silent tears running down her face.

"I am sorry, but Ganon's end will come soon, and I was kinder stuck at the castle. Don't forget I am an outsider now, and I wasn't even meant to come back Aiwa" I said.

Aiwa nodded "I know but as your mother I was really worried about you" she said.

I snorted, and then rolled my eyes. The group was silent except for Cilia. I looked at them all then at Cilia.

"Have you not introduced them Cilia?" I asked

She shook her head as she stopped chuckling, she had planned this I knew it!

"No I was leaving that up to you Link" she said

I narrowed my eyes but turned to the rest of the group "Ok then, fine I'll do it" I said.

"Zelda, Shiek, Impa this is my foster mother Aiwa, and my friends Narboou and Cilia. Aiwa, Narboou and Cilia this is Queen Zelda of Hyrule, Shiek of the Sheikah and Impa of the Sheikah both of which act as Zelda's guards" I said. I pointed to everyone as I introduced them all.

I wouldn't introduce them properly right now, when we got some where safer I would spend time doing so until then that's all everyone needed to know. Narboou and Aiwa nodded to everyone, Aiwa took her horse back. Narboou would be riding on it so she wouldn't get lost or fall over in the sands. I would get Zelda, Impa and Shiek to ride as well it would be easier for them. Cilia would lead the way and I would take rear guard with Aiwa in the middle. I sighed, and then swayed. Damn it was goanna take a while to heal after all. Aiwa grabbed my arm before I fell into the sand.

"Link I think you can ride this time" she said.

I opened my mouth to tell her and the others I was fine but she cut me off.

"Cilia will take front, Impa will take the middle and I'll take the back" she said

I snorted "I can guard at the back" I said then I coughed and blood got spat onto the ground afterwards. Aiwa and the rest of the group shook their heads.

"No your riding and that's the end of the matter." She said to me then turned to the others. "Well ride in pairs for now, Shiek you stay with Link. Impa you're with Narboou, she's still young but can fight well and lead you if you get lost. Zelda you're with me and Cilia." She said.

I snorted.

"Have Cilia with Shiek I'll be fine by myself" I said.

A hand wacked me in the back off my head, I knelt down holding my head, I looked up at Cilia.

"You can stay with Shiek, hopper boy, I'm goanna keep watch for the monsters so you better rest and if you ever complain again you're going to be in trouble" she said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked even tho I got no answer.

"Ok I'll get on the horse" I said.

I sighed then stood back up, I swayed Aiwa took hold off my arm again. I growled as Narboou laughed as she climbed onto Aiwa's horse, Zelda, Impa and Shiek climbed up on their own horses.

"Link your ridding double with Shiek" Cilia said.

I sighed but got up behind him anyway, Cilia climbed up onto her horse and Aiwa onto mine. I wrapped my arms around Shieks waist and got settled. Cilia went to the back for a while; Aiwa took the lead with Zelda. Impa and Narboou were in the middle, Shiek and I behind as we set off. Cilia went up to talk to Impa for a while leaving Shiek and I as the last of our group. The sand storm started up after an hour of ridding, my eyes started to close, I was tied.

"Hand on tight Link" Shiek said.

I nodded then closed my eyes again. My head rested against his shoulder, I held him tighter to me, and I gave a soft sigh. He chuckled.

"Sorry... tied" I mumbled.

I could feel him smiling behind that cowl of his. He nodded his eyes crinkled up a bit. I felt myself relax a bit, my muscles un-knotting themselves. It felt nice to be able to do this. I blinked then sighed, damn those knights weren't going to like me for targeting their Queen a few weeks back.

6666666

_It was quite. I sat up and looked around away from the fire. I sighed when I saw a shadowy figure just outside the firelight._

_**Hello link.**_

_Damn... I poked the fire with a stick again._

"_I'm never going to get rid of you, and nor you me, so you might as well come and join me shadow" I said "I've said it before"_

_He chuckled, but sat next to me anyway._

_**So another temple huh.**_

"_Yep, now I just have to get out to the spirit temple in the desert, meet Shiek, beat the temple then it's onto Ganon" I said_

_**Good for you, but remember nothing can just live without light or shadow. I can help with the next temple but that shall be the last Link. **_

_I blinked and turned my head away. He looked at me then chuckled._

_**You goanna miss me link.**_

_I snorted, "Yea right that'll be the day" I said._

_I took a deep breath; he was still looking at me._

"_I'll never see you again after these temples will I?" I asked._

_He gave a chuckle, and then patted my head._

_**Oh but link I thort you wanted to get rid of me... After all I am your darkness. **_

_I sighed "I know...but... it feels like you should always be there... but..." I said ._

_He raised an eyebrow, and motioned for me to keep going; I shook my head then sighed. He turned my head around to him; he had a bit of a sad look on his face._

_**Keep going. But what link? Mmmm **_

_I sighed; a tear ran down my cheek._

"_But... I-I don't want you t-to leave D-Dark" I said as he chuckled and wacked me over the head. _

_**Silly, I'll always be there for you. Whenever you need me I'll be there to help, oh Link I love you to.**_

_Then he kissed me on the forehead, he ran a hand down my cheek._

_I smiled at him then chuckled "I love you to Dark" I said._

_That night I fell asleep in his arms as we watched the fire die down. It was the last night I spent with him over a warm camp fire... The last night we really had together before the spirit temple. After that I never saw him after the light temple not even a flicker. As soon as Zelda showed her-self, soon after Ganon interfered with her spell, she got put in a pink holding barrier; Shiek was flung to the side into the shadows... He disappeared; I never heard from him or saw him again, not even in my dreams, both Shiek and Dark were gone, never to be seen again...Dead._

_6666666666666_


	11. Chapter 11 the truth

Rewritten chapter read, review and tell me what you think!

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter 11: the truth.

I felt a hand on my head; I sat up straight moving away from Shiek a bit.

"What?" I asked my voice slurred from sleep.

Shiek chuckled "Cilia said where near the small army and to wake you up" he said.

"Mmmm" was all I said.

I blinked, I had a dream about Dark Link did that mean he was coming back? Or was I just remembering? I shook my head, he was gone now.

"I'll leave the talking to you, Impa, Zelda and Aiwa" I said.

I flipped my hood up so it covered my face, Shiek sighed.

"You're worse than us Sheikah" he said.

I looked at him and blinked. I moved my hands so they were holding onto the sides of his waist instead of hugging him.

"How so?" I asked as I put my face and voice mask back on.

"Even Aiwa and Narboou don't keep their hoods up and they pull their cowls down to talk. But you, you ware the hood so it covers most of your face in the shadows, and you where the cowl to cover what little you would have shown. Why?" he asked.

I snorted "it's a rank, they are not assassins, Narboou will be one in training when she is old enough but she will be trained as a thief and Aiwa is our horse trainer and weapons teacher, well one of them anyway." I said.

Shiek tilted his head. I shook mine.

"No not now later, when the others are rested, I'll have to tell them about the way we work as well" I said

Shiek sighed but nodded, we stopped beside the others as we waited for someone to come get us and lead us to where we would stay. I looked at them all, a smile tugged at my lips but never broke through. A man came toward us; he was in his early 30's and had blond hair and green eyes. He bowed to Zelda and also to Impa and Shiek. I snorted as he just nodded to Aiwa and Narboou.

"Queen Zelda we have a tent for you made up, Shiek and Impa as well, but you said there would be only four of you" he said.

She nodded her head.

"Tam nice to see you again, yes I said four, I was not expecting to pick up three others on the way here" she said "they were here once before I think"

"Indeed the ladies were, but we'll have to redo the tents I'm afraid" Tam said as he smiled and looked at Aiwa; he bowed deeply to her, and kissed her hand, I growled at the act, they all looked at me, I sighed.

"Oh yes, Tam this is Link, he is the one who help get us here" Zelda said.

I snorted "Also the one that would soon like to get off this horse so we may talk, eat and drink. Cilia, Aiwa and Narboou I'll need your help for that too" I said.

Impa and Shiek smiled, Zelda and Cilia giggled. Aiwa nodded and Narboou laughed. Tam looked at me, we made eye contact, and I snarled he narrowed his eyes. We hate each other right then and there.

"I'm sorry killer but we don't have another tent for you" Tam said.

Hate flashed in his eyes as I narrowed mine.

"That's fine with me, I'll just sleep outside, and I would prefer it anyway" I growled back at him.

"You dog!" he screamed at me "How dare you speak to me like this, your lower in rank then me dog, and you will treat me with respect otherwise I'll kill your family worthless piece of trash!" his voice was going up in pitch as he got angry.

"Hush Tam" Zelda said/

I looked at her and gave a small shake of my head "Queen it's ok, I don't listen to this shit" I said to her "but thank you for your input and help anyway" I said before I turned to Tam.

The Gerudo girls all sighed and looked at each other.

"Boy you would do well to listen you your ruler, and I am of higher rank then you and if you want to make shore of that then you can come to our meeting later, but I warn you how. I don't care what you say about me but if you ever dare to treat the rest of my clan, family and friends like this I will kill you." I said my voice cold "Do you understand?" I asked.

The cold voice and chilling tone to it always worked, Tam took a few steps back then nodded his head.

"I will share with Zelda if that is ok?" Aiwa asked.

Zelda nodded "Impa you don't mind sharing with Narboou do you? I'll also take Cilia, Shiek you can share with Link" Zelda said.

Everyone nodded. I swayed.

"Can we hurry please" I whispered to Shiek

He chuckled.

"You must leave your horses here, the stable hands will come and get then for you and look after them." Tam said "we need to walk from here I'm afraid I'm sorry about that ladies and Queen Zelda" he said

I snorted; Aiwa gave me a look that said to be quite. We all got off our horses, the world spun while I was standing and Shiek had to grab me on one side and Cilia had to grab me on the other so I wouldn't fall. I pushed them both away and stood up straight, I didn't need help. With Tam leading us he took us for a walk around the camp pointing out where the shelter for the horses were, the cooking area, and where out tents were, there was also a larger tent near Zelda's it looked to be for planning the attack. After a while we went back to the tents and Tam left us to our own devices.

Zelda had some food order to us and we sat in the planning tent while we waited for it. There were no chairs just soft mats, carpet and pillows to sit on. I sighed and flinched when I sat on the carpet. I leaned back against one of the larger pillows. Everyone sat around in a circle on the mats. Shiek and Impa had pulled their cowls down, Aiwa's and Cilia's cowls had been dropped into the floor so had Narboou's. Zelda was getting into a spot she liked. Impa is sitting next to her, Shiek and Cilia sitting next to me and Narboou and Aiwa sitting together.

"Ok how much do you think we should tell them Aiwa?" I asked as I pulled my hood down.

"Most of the stuff you have not told them yet." She said.

'They know about Gannon?' she asked by hand signing

'Some' I replied, I sighed then blew a piece of hair outer my face 'help me when you can ok' I added.

I turned to the rest of the group and ran a hand through my hair "Ok I'll start with the real intro's then, that ok Cilia?" I asked Cilia and she nodded.

"Queen Zelda, Lady Impa, Sir Shiek this is our Princess Cilia, Aiwa our weapons and horse expert and her daughter Narboou who is meant to be the next Spirit temple guardian." I said "Princess Cilia, warrior Aiwa and apprentice sage Narboou meet, Queen Zelda of Hyrule, Lady Impa her guardian and a Sheikah and Sir Shiek who is both a Sheikah and a warrior... the three have my respect" I said.

They all looked at each other, really looked at each other, I snorted.

"And you forgot your own into Link" Cilia said

I looked at her and shook my head, she nodded and I sighed.

"Fine fine" I said "I'm Link ex-hero of time, blar blar blar" I said.

Cilia frowned then growled.

"This is Link as he said ex-hero of time, also second in commanded to Gannon and one of the highest ranking and best assassins in the clan also a horse carer and mage for the clan. He will be my second in command and advisor when I take my rightful place back. He was also a friend, helper and an apprentice to my brother Gannondolf who was our last king." Cilia said.

I flinched then gave her a dirty look. The two Sheikah and Zelda as well as Narboou looked at me dumfound. I sighed and closed my eyes then I opened them and waited for the worst things ever.

"You are Ganon's second?" Impa asked.

"Yes you could say that, I'll tell you all later maybe how it happened, but for now we need to get a few things straight so you know who to go for and stuff like that." I said.

They all nodded. I looked at Cilia, Aiwa and Narboou.

"News from home first please" I said, they all smiled.

"When we left, there was a bit of an uprising, the clan are going against him now, he has not brought in any good food or clean water and their running out. There were others that tried to get out but I'm not shore if they did or not. When I left Kasia, Valet, Sal and some of the elders were going against him, so you have them to talk to, they can bring the others around." Aiwa said.

I nodded I had known as much.

"The elders were having a lot of trouble tho, two of them have died from sickness and another by Ganon's own hands" Cilia said.

"The younger ones don't like having two little food to eat or unclean water to drink and there are only about five of us left except for the under six's in which case there are only four" Narboou said.

I close my eyes and sigh. Damn this was not good for the clan. I reopened them "Ok thanks" I say

I turn back to the rest of the group just as two people caring food some through the tent door; they place the food on the ground in front of us, and then leave, bowing to Zelda as they do so. She sighs then reaches for one of the apples.

"The clan works like a large family and were always there when others in the clan need us, which is why you can never call for us to be killed because the others just come and get us..." I said.

"...Were all brothers, sisters, friends and parents, we all raising the children tho the mother and father mostly look after them? We help raise the animals to and look after them, some of us become temple guardians or shadow walkers if where lucky, others are cooks, assassins, animal cares, healers, magic uses and warriors just to name a few..." Cilia said

I nodded "We share the jobs around and the timetable gets changed each week but some are better suited to things then others so they stay there like the subject teachers, each one is either one of the best or the best out of that subject and can teach the best as well." I say "Most of us only get one or two main subjects that we are better at then the others like Aiwa would, others get a few more like Cilia who is also going to be our ruler until the next king is born or until she moves on" I said.

Aiwa and Narboou smiled then at the same time said "Or like you who has most of the things under your belt Link" .

Zelda blinked.

"What do you do?" Impa asked

"I'm just an assassin..." I say.

Cilia snorts and Narboou giggles, Shiek tilts his head a bit.

"His an assassin all right as well as a music player, singer, cook as well as very good in animal care, warrior, shadow walker and magic user, his got just about all the jobs under his belt and he can pick and chose what he wants', that's why his second in command because Ganon is stronger than him and more blood thirsty to boot but because Ganon still needs him to watch over and report anything any one does, Link is also one of our best horse back archers, and our best swordsman and horseback ridder. But he is also Gannon's-" Cilia said.

I snarled at her and cut her off. Zelda Impa and Shiek had looks of surprise on their faces, Narboou sighed and Aiwa shook her head. I stood up and looked down at Cilia.

"Thank you for reminding me Cilia, you Narboou and Aiwa can tell them all they need to now, I'm going for a walk" I say.

I pick up my cloak and walk toward the door as I put it back on.

"Link, wait!" Narboou called.

I walked out and away from the tent, damn why she had to say all that, just tell them all about me why don't you Cilia, I thought. I blinked as I walked toward the horses, she properly was. Telling them how I had lost my sister, brother and friends to Ganon and everything that has happened at the fortress. I stopped and looked at the shaded area they had put up for the horses. I sighed and pulled the hood forward so it covered my face. I walked toward the horses looking for mine, well the one I had borrowed. I would need some rope; bits of carrot and the new horse that was apparently mine now. I found him. I pulled out my flute and play the three note song twice. Dio comes toward me. I pat him on the head when he gets to me. There are no guards around the horses which is stupid really. I patted him alone his neck and tugged at his right ear as I tied the rope around his neck.

"Come on boy lets fine a large area and work together and get use to each other since I'm not allowed out of camp, I'm still hurt" I whispered to him.

He snorted and through his head back then stamped a hoof. I snorted then tugged him alone my hand on his shoulder; I would have to maybe one day train him as much as I could before we went into the fortress. I used my right hand on his shoulder and held the rope with my left.

"Sorry Dio more practice" I murmured.

I walked with him just on the outside of the tents, been in a small valley area was a good place to camp for the army, but their horses would not be any good, none would be except for Aiwa's and Cilia's horses. I sighed softly as a person stoped a few meters away from me, they looked at me and I stopped. They stood with their hands on their hips, three other people came walking out after them, and Tam was one of them.

"What do we have here, a horse thief?" said one with black hair.

"Aaawww come on Grad his not a horse thief, his one of the Gerudo sex toys that came in today with her majesty" said one with sandy coloured hair.

Grad snorted. "If so then his pretty body is mine, without all the muscle he'd be a girl" he said.

Another blond chuckled as I twitched.

"Pray Grad, what with you do with him? He would be a good fighter after all" he said.

"No he wouldn't Paul, ask Tam he knows this" Grad said.

"Please guys his just standing there and his hurt, in pain by the look of it his weak, he was flopping on the horse before they got here" said a ginger haired.

"Nana please just shut up" said Tam.

I looked at all of them I loosened the rope around Dio's neck; I patted him under the rope.

"Ok boy if they attack we're training" I said.

I hoped Dio would do what he was told. I looked at the four men has they talked then I tugged Dio's lead rain and started walking around the group of men, if they attacked I would have to kill them. They all attacked as we were walking by, I narrowed my eyes, at them and I didn't even bother to use my knives, I punched Grad in the gut then kicked Tam in the chest, I looked at the other to as my cloak slipped off. I narrowed my eyes; they froze then ran leaving their comrades in the sand. I looked at them as they curled around their hurts, I snorted.

"If you can't lay a finger on me how do you expect to help the Queen and gain her favour?" I said to them both then I started walking again. I held a hand to where the bandages were under my shirt, I hissed as I felt the blood; damn it would talk a long time to heal. I walked alone with Dio until I came to an area I like. Instead of sand there was stone for ground. I lead Dio to it and stood in the middle, I gave him some of the rope so he could move about five meters away from me since I stood in the middle. I would need to watch him as I bonded with him then I would need to train him a bit and as much as I could.

I looked through my belt pouch to find the carrot pieces I had put there, I would use them later. I rapped the rope around my right hand and used what was left of it to make a whip with for my left hand. I started him in a fast walk around in a circle, it slowly became a trot, then a canter then full out running, I changed it to one or the other every now and again but I kept the same pace up. I kept eye contact with him and when he put his head down his mouth open I slowed it to a walk then I turned my back to him. It had been faster than when I had done it at the castle, I felt his head on my shoulder soon after and I turned. I narrowed my eyes at him playfully and I patted him as he ate the carrot piece from my hand. He snorted. I took a few steps back and he followed me, I gave him another pat as he followed me all over the rock area I had found.

"Good boy" I said

I felt that someone was standing watching us, my ears twitched as they took a few steps toward me it was either Shiek or Impa then. I sighed and laid my face on Dio's rubbing my head against his. The person came closer and I stood up.

"What do you want?" I asked still patting Dio's as I feed him yet another carrot piece.

"I want to keep an eye on you, the girls sent me to watch you and make shore you didn't do something stupid" Shiek said.

I gave a soft sigh. Then I blinked, I turned to him. He was standing a few meters away from me. I walked up to him Dio following behind me.

"Then you can help me train my new horse" I told him.

Shiek blinked and looked at me, his eyes searching mine. He found nothing but coldness in them for he sighed, and took the rope as I gave it to him. I gave a small nod for my thanks then I walked a bit away from them and turned to them.

"Hold him still for me until I call then let him go" I said, he nodded.

I pulled out the flute and played the song, Shiek let him go as Dio came trotting toward me, I gave him a piece of carrot. We did this a few times each a little more away from me. I stopped and turned to look at Shiek, I sighed and patted Dio on the head, the sun was going down now it was late afternoon.

I sat down and patted the stone next to me, Shiek sat down and Dio pranced around snorting. I sighed a bit and pulled my cowl and hood off. I put them to the side and looked out into the desert.

"You have Questions" I said.

Shiek nodded, I closed my eyes then nodded my head for him to ask them, I looked back at the sun set. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Ok then ask them." I said as I looked out into the sand and cliff walls

"Link how come your Ganon's second? Besides from the stuff the girls spoke off." Shiek asked.

I flinched then gave a quite sigh.

"Because, I was one of the few people that the clan looked up to. When Gannondolf got killed I was the only male left that could fight this good besides Ganon himself, they looked to me for leadership after Ganon's and Gannondolf's sister broke down about two years after his death. Cilia is the real ruler, She's a Queen and good with people, she loves the clan as well, but at the time she was a bit too young to take over, and I was one of the shadow guardians at the time and still am... Well anyway I was what the clan were taking their orders from, after a while Gannon decided to get me under his rule." I said

"It worked, he made an example out of someone I knew and I bowed to him so the rest of the clan wouldn't be hurt, after I pledged to him he made me his second. I fought against him for a while but then things went wrong." I said.

Shiek looked at me confusion in his eyes.

"What do you mean things went wrong?" he asked.

I just shook my head and kept quite. Shiek finally turned around as he heard someone walk up to us. I sighed and reached for my cloak.

"Hello Cilia" I said.

Shiek blinked as Cilia sat next to us.

"I'm sorry 'bout before but they deserved to know Link" she said.

I sighed then got up as I wrapped the cloak around me once again. I stood up as I faced Cilia. I laid a hand on her shoulder then I walked away, I grabbed Dio's rains as I walked past him then I led him back to camp. The sunset finished as I walked to our tent, I walked in to it. There were two beds and a small table in it. I lay down on the left bed and closed my eyes. I had put Dio back into the stable and had feed him. I sighed.


	12. blood bond?

Rewritten chapter read, review and tell me what you think! XD wwwweeeeee

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter 12: blood bond

_Oh god not again. Why? Why did she lie to me back at the temple?_

_I looked at Zelda, she had lied to me._

"_Why?" I asked_

_She blinked the ocarina in her hands, she frowned at me._

"_Why what Link?" she asked_

_I snorted, and then shook my head._

"_I have lost three... no four of the best friends I could have had in my life. Two of them dead and the other two will never be the same again and you, you want to turn back time! Why?" I said._

_Zelda sighed "I'm turning back time so that everyone that died will come back to life, I'm turning back time to stop this from happing all over again, your friends will be back Link do not worry but I'm afraid that only a very few of us will remember" she said_

_I closed my eyes then nodded my head; she could send me back now._

"_And we will see each other again?" I asked._

_She smiled and nodded her head then started playing the ocarina. _

_**Good luck Link maybe I'll see you again but it will be different.**_

_I blinked his voice was faint but I could still here him there._

"_Good bye Dark I will miss you" I whispered._

_Zelda kept playing the ocarina of time, I started to float upwards and disappear, she was crying as well as I was._

"_Good bye everyone" I whispered._

666666666

Someone clicked their fingers near my ear; I opened my eyes to look into red eyes...Dark? I blinked no it was Shiek. I blinked again and quietly sat up.

"You're crying" said Shiek as he gave a worried smile.

I blinked then put a hand up to my cheeks, I pulled my fingers away to find I was crying. Thank goddess it was near sunrise but it was still dark, I sighed. Shiek ran a hand down my cheek then looked at me. I blinked and looked away from him. Damn why did we have to be alone now? Of all time why now in the pre-dawn light that cast half his face in shadow and make it look so inviting... no! I looked away, then I realised that we had shared the same bed as both our waists were still under the sleeping bag. I rolled my eyes, not again damn shame I didn't wake the same as last time really... no I did not just think that. I looked at Sheik.

"It's ok Link, it was just a dream so you can stop crying now, its ok" Shiek said.

I blinked then bowed my head down and covered my eyes with both hands, why did I feel like I was been ripped up from the inside, like my very soul was been cut, goddess it hurt like nothing else it felt like I was getting burnt from the inside! I blinked then stood up and ran out of the tent, no, no! He wouldn't do this his never done it before why now?

I staggered, crap Cilia, Aiwa and Narboou would be in trouble. I ran into Zelda's tent to find that Narboou and Aiwa were already in here with Cilia. I looked at them wide eye; they were all culching their right shoulder. They looked at me the Aiwa smiled a bit, she held onto Narboou like a life line.

"Were fine, it just... hurts. I think his calling all of us home" Aiwa said.

I took a step back and shook my head to get rid of the dizziness.

"Link come here, I think you're going to get it worst then us if he keeps using the blood magic to call us, it would be worse for you tho" Cilia said.

Zelda and Impa came into the tent then. I noticed that both of them had a white lose shirt on and dark red shorts, Cilia, Aiwa and Narboou all had a crop top on and a pair of short shorts both items a dark orange colour. Zelda gasped when she saw me in here.

"Zelda its fine, Link come here" Cilia said.

I looked at the three of them now, they were each holding one of the others hands, they sat in a circle. Zelda and Impa both moved around to them then sat near them.

I felt a surge in the blood magic aimed at me. I gasped and felt as my legs clasped under me, I closed my eyes damn Ganon to hell. Someone caught me, I gathered my power then aimed it at where the girls were sitting, and I weaved my power in with Gannon's then pulled all the magic away from them and to me. I would not let my foster family suffer any longer. I hear then shuffle and Narboou gasp. My head jerked when all the power came onto me. Damn it hurt! I pulled tighter at the strings of his power he had tided to them. I felt Shiek lower me to the ground, I put a hand over my eyes.

"What's going on?" Impa asked.

"His taken the strings of power and pulled them to him, Ganon's calling everyone home, he must have found out about the camp were going to need to move" Aiwa said "were going to need to cover Link's eyes so he can't see anything"

"Why?" asked Shiek.

"Because he has a blood tie with Ganon and if that dork has finally learnt how to call us to him then his learnt how to use the blood magic on Link as well. We need to move within the next few hours" Narboou said.

"We need to get on top of those cliffs" I whispered.

Pain flashed through my body, I curled into a ball on the ground as it started to rip through my heart. I heard the others call out, a hand on my shoulder as I took a deep breath then went into the power; everything else around me on the outside was no longer paid any mine to at all. I followed the power all the way down the line to where Ganon was. Both our spirits looked at each other.

'It took you long enough' Gannon said.

'I am no longer part of your fighting force nor am I a slave for your needs' I said.

I could feel him smirk. The power tightened around me but I shielded myself, he was not going to use them or me ever again! I pushed his power back away from mine.

'Ganon you will not control me, I don't know now you figured out how to use the blood bond this way because neither I nor Gannondolf showed you' I said.

I felt him laugh.

'Oh Link, my bitch, you should know that I can do anything by now and if you don't do what I say I'll kill your loved ones... Oh wait you don't have any one left do you' he said.

I snarled. I didn't want to have to do this but I needed to keep him away from the only hope I had left. I looked at him and for once I smirked, he could feel it as well. I took a deep breath and broke the link between us; even tho I might die I would prefer that then having him run around pull the strings of my mind. I screamed as I ripped the link from the blood bond I had with him in half, ripping apart our magic. He tried to tie them back together but I struggled I would rip them apart even if it meant killing myself no way was he going to get information out of me!

I could feel someone holding my body tight on the outside. I struggled as I opened my eyes, had Gannon been able to follow me back through? I hear someone talking, and I was on something that was moving. My eyes really flew open and I struggled only to fall onto the sand of the desert, I looked up at the day sky, it was near midday by the look of it. I slowed my breathing and closed my eyes, I used my magic to cheek of the blood magic was still there... it was bur it was very faint it would take him it least three days before he could even get it back up half way... well I hoped. I felt someone pull me up until I was sitting. I opened my eyes to find I was looking at Aiwa. I blinked and she smiled.

"Welcome back Link, were moving the troops out and it's about lunch time, were trying to make it to the stone tower that was a few hours walk next to the camp they were at." She said.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds then opened them, I was in different cloths, I had a white lose button up shirt on with brown pants and boots, a leather belt, dark brown fingerless gloves and a sand coloured cloak and cowl coved me from the sandstorm.

"I-I cut him o-off" I said.

I cursed as I heard myself stutter; Aiwa just smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Link will you be ok? I felt the blood bond you had with him cut..." she said

I sighed softly then narrowed my eyes, she stood up pulling me up with her, and I licked my lips.

"I'll be fine..." I said

I staggered in the sand; Aiwa blinked then took the lead for Dio who had been carrying me before I fell off. I looked at Aiwa and shook my head, and then I saw that we were a few meters away from the travelling army. I blinked then rolled my eyes as I pulled the cowl higher so it covered half of my face.

"I think you're going to be tired and worn out for a while but otherwise I hope you will be ok, I'm glad you survived Link" she said.

I looked at Aiwa "Shouldn't you be with Narboou?" I asked.

"No, she's with Impa they seemed to have taken a liking to each other of the past few hours, Cilia and Narboou are leading swapping around from time to time. Shiek and Impa are making sure that everyone stays together, I was riding with you as you were in a sleep like state but now your awake you can either take your horse and help flank or I'll call Shiek and you can ride with him" Aiwa said as she blinked then smiled "Then again I will call Shiek you can't ride on your own right now, I'll ride Dio and get Shiek for you, stay on this side near the guards you can ride with Shiek" Aiwa said.

I frowned and crossed my arms, then I looked at her and side. Her face said she had made up her mine and that was the end of it. I nodded my head then gave Dio a pat as Aiwa climbed up. She nodded to me then kicked Dio into a trot and went up toward the front, I walked beside two of the guards and to my frustration I kept tripping in the sand, my feet dragged and I was tied.

I must have used up a lot of my power cut most of the blood tie with Ganon, the basted I hated him right now. I felt my eyes close but I kept walking and kept up with the guards easy tho. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Shiek was on his horse.

"Get on behind" Shiek said

He smiled behind the cowl his eyes crinkling... sometimes you had to wonder about his age... I sighed and with a bit of help from Shiek I climbed up behind him, I held onto his waist. His shoulder drooped a bit in relief. I narrow my eyes as he trotted his horse toward the back of the line which was the way he had been going.

"So you guys got them moving and were going toward the old stone tower for today then onto the middle rest stop where we meet the others then we go on toward the fortress?" I asked.

"Yes that's right, be more careful, you scared the hell out of me when you clasped back in the tent you know" Shiek said.

I sighed, I looked at the guards from the corner of my eye, and they all had smirks on their faces. I rolled my eyes a little bit. I gave a small sigh, thankful that my face was covered by the hood. I lent my forehead against his shoulder my eyes closed.

"... sorry" I whisper.

Shiek looks at me then I feel a hand on my head.

"it's ok, I'm thankful that your still here, I thought I had lost you again" He said "Aiwa said you would need to sleep for a little while so I'll wake you up if I need you for anything ok Link" he said.

"Thanks" I said, I was happy that we were on our way toward the fortress now, and in another two days we would be there, it least it would be quite except for a few monsters here and there... well I hope it would be because I wouldn't be able to do any fighting today, the damn magic had sapped me raw while I cut the blood bond as best I could. I let the dark take over as I fell asleep under the deserts hot sun and with my arms wrapped around Sheik's middle a hand resting on his thy.


	13. Chapter 13 dark stars

Rewritten chapter read, review you know the drill XD

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter 13: desert stars

We changed course and went toward the stone tower when Narboou found tracks of a desert demon dog, it would have ripped us into little pieces otherwise, then we stopped by the canyon that was next to the fortress, in the afternoon we camped on the other side of the canyon cliff hidden away from the guards.

I took first watch for the night as Cilia, Aiwa, Impa and Zelda planed how to attack the fortress. I didn't want any part in it I had already given away enough info about the fortress. I sighed as I sat on the stone listening for any other sound that wasn't part of the normal for the area. As the noon rose a quarter ways up I heard footsteps behind me, recognising them as Sheik's I relaxed a bit. The knife still held ready to throw. He sat next to me. I looked at him to find he had brought me some of the already cooked meat and a few bits of bread and cheese. I took them with a nod he smiled.

"So we going tonight?" he asked.

I looked back over the canyon toward the fortress; goddesses know that I missed it even just a little bit. The moon light hid most things in shadow.

"Yea, Narboou and Aiwa are coming with, you'll be the only Sheikah with us, you are very lucky" I said

He chuckled "I know we all will be if we can see the inside of that fortress." He said.

"If you come with us you must know that if one of us gets caught we'll have to leave them their, no matter who they are" I said "If one of us gets caught where in trouble... a lot of trouble"

Shiek looked at me as I finished off the meal. It least it was good food, it would be better than anything the fortress had left. I looked up at the moon as I leant back against the stone my arms supporting me. It was pretty tonight, shame I couldn't play tonight because it would attract the Gerudo's like anything as it bounced around the canyon.

"Link what are you thinking?" Shiek asked.

I barely heard him and I was still thinking when I answered.

"The moon is nice tonight, but it looks nearer then normal I have a felling something will happen" I whispered.

I felt a hand on my hip and in two seconds I had jumped away and drawn the dagger. I blinked then looked at Shiek as he grinned at me.

"What?" I asked

He chuckled then went quiet and I stood straight and turned my head toward the fortress. I snarled, damn we were in trouble, no way were they catching us while we were stuck here. I could hear the echoing sound of gates opening and metal now and then.

"Shiek go to Celia and tell her they are coming and we need to attack now. Then find Impa, I will need her help in finding how far away and what root they are taking" I said "Go now and go fast we don't have much time"

I saw a flash next to me as he teleported away to tell them. Damn, we had chosen this area because it only had two ways in but now we were in trouble, they would be coming both ways to attack. The question was how did they find us, it had only been two or three days since moving from the other camp to this one and now we were in trouble again! I took a step forward then closed my eyes. I sent my magic out only to be chucked backwards after only a few meters, I looked at the cage that was around me. Damn I hated magic been used against me, I sensed him travelling alone the bond again. He came to the half way mark, I blinked my eyes open damn was this going to hurt if he was going to do what I thort he would at some point. I had to get to that castle and now.

I ran toward the caves we had been resting in, I found Impa coming out.

"Impa, can you sense how far they are? I need to get Shiek, Zelda and Cilia to come with me oh and half your force as well" I said.

Just as I said it, the others of my group... That's what I had started calling them? Goddess I was going soft! They came out after Impa as she used her magic to search.

"Cilia, Zelda and Shiek you three are with me. Narboou and Aiwa stay with Impa and defend this area you will have to make do with only half of the force tho, Aiwa you know what to do" I said

Aiwa nodded then the two went back into the caverns. Impa looked at me her face said they were a total of 15 minutes away. I snarled softly.

"Damn. Ok you three well be getting a move on and now we need to get into that fortress, Impa send half of this crap fighters down that pathway their then tell them to turn right, they should come to the fortress soon after." I said

Impa nodded then flashed back inside to the caverns. I looked at the four with me shiek and Cilia would keep up easy but Zelda would slow us down right now. I buckled the sword to my hip and put the shield onto Zelda's back.

"Zelda you getting a piggy back so we can move faster, well need to clime and be able to run fast or teleport anyway. Shiek you can keep up I hope otherwise Cilia can carry you" I said.

They looked at each other then we moved out. We had to run and go fast even tho it was dark. We had to stop Gannon before Zelda's army was wiped out. I hope Impa, Aiwa and Narboou would be ok tho. We ran through the hidden pathway's, I was keeping up with cilia easy even with Zelda on my back, tho Shiek was a bit slow, Cilia was leading and shiek was just behind me.

We slipped, ran and danced our way through the shadows toward the fortress; I had to keep an eye on Shiek and got Cilia to lead him once or twice. Zelda had a tight grip around my neck and her head was on my shoulder. Cilia and I kept each other informed if we saw anything of the attack party I had heard leaving as the gates were opened. I stopped at the edge of the top of the gorge, the fortress just below us. Cilia and I had done half a circle and came around the back of the fortress. I crouched down next to Cilia as shiek joined us. I put Zelda down and she kept low just like us.

"Right that is what we need to get into" I said

Zelda and Shiek both had wide eyes as they looked at the fortress. Besides the Gerudo not many other people saw the fortress, if we took anyone into the fortress we blind folded them. We even did the same to the horses but they knew their way back anyway.

"We'll split up when we get in there; they already sent a battle group to ours so they would be fighting now... Cilia I need you to take Zelda and get down to the stables, make sure that they won't ride out on anymore, then go see the elders and the..." I stopped as I turned around.

I narrowed my eyes when I found another person there. Cilia smiled in relief, Shiek and Zelda were both glad. Waist length red hair tied back and golden eyes just like all the other Gerudo but this one just happened to be a sage. She crouched on the other side of me.

"Sage Narboou it is good to see you" Cilia said.

I looked her over and raised an eyebrow. The spirit sage chuckled when she saw me.

"Hello kid. Sorry Cilia I've been very busy the past few years trying to sort out everything" Narboou said

I shook my head "You can tell me why you haven't been here for the last six years later; we need to get into the fortress, Ganon has taken over and not for the better. We're going to fix that soon" I said

We all looked back at the fortress. I looked up at the same time Zelda did. The battle had started; we both looked at each other Zelda just smiled.

"Narboou can you go with Zelda and Cilia please, if you're with them they'll work faster and have a better chance with the Elders and Magic uses and you and Zelda can merge powers or something... Shiek you're coming with me, were going to find Ganon." I said.

"Link what do we do if we get them over our side?" Zelda asked.

I looked at her; she really was dense sometimes but good with magic.

"Sage Narboou and Cilia will fill you in as you go alone, Cilia and I went through this earlier and Narboou should be able to use those powers if hers to know what you're going to do." I said.

I looked back down at the fortress when search lights turned on. I swore and Shiek and Zelda looked at me their eyes wide as Narboou chuckled and Cilia snarled. We would have to be more careful now... well Shiek and I would have to be.

"If everything goes well the fight out in the canyon should stop, Ganon is mine tho" I said.

"Link you better kick his ass for me" Narboou said "Oh and while you're at it tell him I always like Gannondolf better" she winked at this.

I nodded still searching the fortress. The three girls pulled back then walked over to the left. Shiek looked at me his blood red eyes shone a bit in the moon light.

"Well go soon don't worry. We're going to slip in over toward the right, and I swear if you tell anyone how to get into this fortress I'll murder you myself you got that" I said.

He nodded; I bowed my head to him then sighed, he went to get up but I pulled him back down, I kissed him slowly making it last as long as I could. I pulled back and let him go, and then I stood up and walked over to the right. He followed after a few minutes, he walked next to me.

"What was that for?" he asked.

I snorted. I had a bad feeling to night but I wouldn't tell him that, after all I was still a closed book no matter how they tried to open me.

"Because I wanted to, oh here we are. Keep up and keep quiet, if I tell you to do anything you do it" I said.

I had found the path I wanted that went down into the fortress, I motioned for shiek to follow me as we kept to the shadows, I could still see him but he was better at it then what I gave him credit for, he melted into the shadows just like the Gerudo did but he wasn't to good at it. We climbed the last bit and slipped into the fortress, I crouched on the edge of the roof keeping low. I looked at all the guards and frowned, they looked to skinny, and I could see their rib bones for crying out loud. I hadn't realised I had frozen until Shiek put a hand on my shoulder.

"Link, calm down well help then later right now we have to find Ganon just like you said" Shiek said.

He kissed my cheek then and pulled back as I dropped over the edge to land on a platform, Shiek looked at me and I motioned for him to follow, he did so and I led him into the fortress. We were close to Gannon's house and if we cut through this part we would be on his roof when we came out. Shiek grabbed my hand and I let him leave it there, he was nervous.

I froze when I heard guards coming. I turned to shiek and pointed up to the logs that were the upper walk ways for the fortress. I jumped up and shiek followed just in time as the guards came around the corner. I blinked then sighed softly, they were two I knew but still I wasn't going to change it. We stayed still as they walked right under us talking all the while. I narrowed my eyes at them; they should know better even with how good the Gerudo were we still needed to be watchful. When they went around the other corner I motioned for Shiek to follow, I decided that we would stay up in the rafters for a while and use them to work our way over to Gannon's house, and it was a bit slower but way easer then walking down the hallways.

We past about five groups that were on watch, the six group that went under us tho we had trouble with. I sneezed and the two women looked up, I pushed Shiek into the shadows but they saw me. We looked at each other then they fired their crossbows. Damn I hated when they had crossbows the things hurt and the way I had made some of them they couldn't be pulled out without ripping more skin off.

I ducked then jumped to the ground ready to knock them out when there was a huge explosion outside. Shiek dropped down beside me as the two women ran off toward the explosion. I sighed and Shiek looked surprised. I snorted and held one finger up.

"First rule of been a Gerudo, use things to your advantage" I said "Sage Narboou or Cilia must have gone to the food store room, flour can be really dangerous you know"

Shiek looked at me surprised as we started a fast trot toward Ganon's house; we were about another five minutes away.

"But if flour is so explosive when put with the right stuff how come the Gerudo haven't blown up the castle yet?" Shiek asked

I looked at him as I pulled my cowl up; it had fallen down a bit. I pulled the hood of the cloak to cover my face in the shadows as well.

"Because we like the castle and we also take into account how long it took to build suck good things so we tend to leave buildings alone and any items with in temples as well. You Hylian's may call us thief's and murders but were not really, were just doing your jobs given to us by people and such but we never take jobs to ransack temples or any other area we like to keep nice, after all we do have our own goddess that we believe in. And why would you blow up something that looks that nicely done anyway? We have no need of blowing it up, it wouldn't do anything" I said.

"You did it again" Shiek said with a chuckle.

I stopped at the door that was now in front of us and turned to him.

"I just about grew up here ok. Right Ganon's in their somewhere, keep quiet, keep to the shadows and whatever you do, don't, let him get to you, or catch you because if you get to close he WILL kill you, so be careful." I said.

Shiek sighed but nodded his head; he also pulled his cowl up a bit as well.

"Yes, you must be careful to Link" he said "I love you Link" he added with a kiss on the cheek.

I looked at him and just nodded my head then I walked through the door, I ducked and pushed Shiek back in to the hallway and to the side as the knife flashed by. I looked at Ganon, he was standing up in the middle of the room, his shirt was untucked and flowed around him, and his pants were ankle length and were a dark red while his shirt was a golden-yellow, his blood red cap floated around him from all the magic he had been using over the years. I snarled as my eyes meet with his dark molten gold pools.


	14. death of a warrior

Rewritten, you know the drill, please please! Review after you read this chapter –puppy dog eyes-

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter 14; Darkness and death

I looked at Gannon, he was standing up in the middle of the room, his shirt was untucked and flowed around him, and his pants were ankle length and were a dark red while his shirt was a golden-yellow. I snarled as I meet his eyes and stood tall. He snarled at me both his hands had daggers in them now, my eyes narrowed in laughter as I saw his short red hair was a mess all over. I felt Shiek come back up behind me.

"Ganon stop this at once, step down and let Cilia take her place as leader of the Gerudo and fix everything you have ruined" I said.

He stiffened and narrowed his eyes at me, then he smiled and chuckled, I took a step back. Shiek put a hand on my back but he was half hidden behind me so Ganon didn't see it.

"Oh Linkin" I flinched at his wording and he smirked "You poor, poor thing. Oh wait, you came back for more, so I guess it's your choice, you know that if you fail your job you are killed, even if you are a shadow walker" he said.

I heard Shiek gasp behind me; I stood up straight and walked toward Ganon until I was two meters away from him.

"Ganon you have no hold over me anymore" I said "Your time is done, do you not even realise that you have ruined the clan, Gannondolf didn't want this and one time you didn't either even if we did hate each other on sight I thought you were better than this" I said.

He chuckled "Oh Linkin-"

"Stop using that name for it is not my own." I snarled.

He chuckled again then moved toward me. I stood still, I would not back away. I would win this, I would take back the clan, give it back to Cilia then get out of here for a while... Maybe go somewhere with Shiek, travelling would be nice. I jumped backwards and crouched down as Ganon stood there, the blade he had just slashed at me with held ready for another strike. I narrowed my eyes and softly purred at him.

"You missed Ganon, are you getting a bit old" I said.

I blinked then stood up; this was going to be fun. Ganon was slow tho and now he had nothing to use against me because I had nothing left he could use. I left him probing around at the blood bond and pulled my shields right up and force him back. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ganon if you do that again I will kill you, the blood bond is broken and can no longer be used, so-" I said.

"Ganon you will step down or you will fight" Shiek said at the same time as me.

Gannon smiled his eyes flicked red then back to gold. He chuckled and I felt magic gather in the area.

"Shiek, to the floor!" I yelled at him.

Shiek dove to the floor and hit just as a large black lightning bolt flew over his head. I meet my eyes with Ganon as I walked toward him, I narrowed my eyes and pulled the hood of the cloak back and pulled the cowl off, I doped it onto the floor as I gathered my magic in my left hand, he dare try and hurt Shiek.

"Ganon" I snarled.

He looked at me and smiled then we attacked each other. His knives flashed in the fire light from the candles that were on in the room, I dogged each one of them then punched him low in the gut as I use my magic to make it stronger. He staggered back so I punch again then jumped away. His room was huge even for having his own house. It was about seven meters squared and with the few chairs and such it was quite roomy so I could flip backwards and not have to worry too much.

I faced him again and we watched each other, I circled and he kept his distance by doing the same, well that was until Shiek was behind him. Shiek attacked with two of his daggers and Ganon turned around on him. I chucked one of my knives and it hit him in the shoulder, he snarled the teleported over to me, I spun around just in time with my dagger stopping him, he had his sword out now... both of them we would have to work fast.

We were in a draw and stuck, I couldn't move, I was balanced wrong because I had spun around and he couldn't move because if he did I would get another hit on him. We glared at each other and I saw a flash of light then Ganon staggered to the right. I spun around and used my leg to kick him the same time Shiek had, he staggered back and held a hand to his chest as he spat blood onto the ground. I curled my lip then chucked my other dagger at him, he dogged it and sliced at me with his swords, I dogged back and barely dogged the sword and I went cross eyed as it passed over my face missing by a millimetre or two cutting a strand of hair as it went.

Shiek attacked Gannon with his two daggers and they started their fight. I dogged in under Gnnon's sword and kicked him in the back; he tumbled forward toward shiek who took the advantage and slashed at his chest. Ganon flipped backwards out of our reach.

"ha ha, oh poor Linkin" he said "You kill your foster family, then your friends and you still try and fight, I must give you a pat on the back for the strength you have in that soul of yours, add that to all the pain I've given you and your a worthy fighter, i just want to see you break again" he said as he licked his lips.

I jerked my head back and took a few steps back. Shiek looked at me a frown on his face.

"That's dog-shit Ganon, you're the one that killed them, you then one with a blood lust so big you couldn't stop killing" I snarled at him

Ganon just laughed then attacked me. I used my arms to block the dagger swipes as we spun and danced around each other, I slashed at him with the small sword I had landing a few hits as he landed a few on me. Shiek attacked him from the left as I held him back and we worked our way around him. He slashed at me with a sword and sent his magic down it as it hit me blasting me back against the far wall. I slid down before crouching on my feet; I pulled my hand away from the back of my head to find it covered with blood. I swore then cart wheeled away just as his sword came down where I had been. I staggered backwards and ran in to Shiek.

He held me in place as I got my bearings back. We jumped away from each other as Ganon attacked us with a lightning bolt. Shiek screamed as he got the edge of the bolt but still rolled away, he stayed crouching on the ground trying to get his bearings. I took my chance as Ganon looked at him and attacked, I hoped that I would give Shiek enough time to get ready because this was going to hurt. I gathered most of my magic around me and attacked Ganon, doge, swipe, jump back, cut, back swing, duck, punch then stab with dagger, and repeat not necessarily in that order. I played with him as I doge in and out of Ganon's attacks getting in quiet a few of my own.

I flipped back just as he made a punch with his hand loaded with magic, it missed by a hair. I snarled at Ganon as he laughed while we fought. I flicked my eyes to shiek to find he was standing up now. I staggered backwards as one of Ganon's dagger attacks got me deeply across the chest. I flipped back, my shirt would be stained with blood after this, and damn it was a good one to.

"Linkin, you poor thing, do you even realise who you are fighting for?" Ganon asked.

I stopped then stood up and looked at him. I heard Shiek gasp as Gannon smiled and i blinked, I narrowed my eyes and Ganon chuckled thinking I would go back under his rule because I mostly hate the Hylian's, but really, who **was** I fighting for in this battle? Was it my clan? My foster family? The Gerudo and desert as a whole? Was it for the little ones yet to come? Or was it for Shiek now that he had been dragged into this as well... No it was for the future of this clan, of this huge family and friends I had made that's who I was fighting for. There was no need to fight for my love...not just yet anyway.

"I know who and what I'm fighting for" I said.

"Do you Link? You stand their fighting with a Sheikah, and you're fighting for Hylian's and your own clan. Do you realise how much you have opened yourself up? No. Link I can see right through you now it's sad. My best warrior... No" Ganon said with a smirk "My best bitch-fuck-wore has opened up to much without me doing anything, you know what happens to you when this happens" he snarled the last bit.

I took a step back as my dagger dropped to the ground. He walked forward as I backed myself into the wall, goddesses no, don't let him... I froze when Ganon tipped my head up to him. My eyes were wide in fear, I could remember all those other times he had said that one sentence. His hand was on my neck, he lifted me up then pushed me back against the wall, his mouth curled into a smile that scared the living day lights out of any one. Suddenly he spun around letting go of me and I dropped to the floor in a crouch.

I took my chance when he had his back turned and took out the sword I had on my back, he faced me and I swiftly cut at him with the sword. He blocked it with magic; I circled half way around him as Shiek charged in and attacked with his double daggers. Ganon ducked and cart wield out of the way, he chucked a bolt of lightning at me and I couldn't duck in time. The lightning hit me head on and I fell onto my knees, I dropped the sword and curled around the stab wound that was not in my gut. Damn those lightning bolts.

I shook my head and stood up my arms out as I caught Shiek as he flew back into me. I used the force to flip backwards with him and we safely landed on our feet. He blinked for a few seconds as I charged at Ganon. I would make these few punches count and then Shiek could finish him off. I punched Ganon in the gut then doge around him and attacked from behind, he spun around to face me forgetting that there was another person in the room; I punched him in the face this time breaking his nose.

"That was for hurting Shiek" I snarled at him.

I doge to his left then took his hand and broke his middle finger, he cursed at me.

"That's for Cilia" I said just as he laid a hand on my chest and I laid a hand on his gut. We smiled at each other before I ran him through with a pure magic blade and he blasted me away using hid dark lightning bolt. I hit the far wall as I heard Ganon scream then it cut off into a gurgle as his throat was cut.

I slid down the wall leaving a bloody trail on it, I sat on the floor, my back against the wall and my head bowed. I heard Gannon as he struggled to breathe as his lungs filed with his blood. Then I heard his body thump on the floor as he landed. I felt the last of the blood bond break as he took his last few breaths, pain. It was just pain as it was broken all the way through.

Then I heard feet running over to me and a body drop to their knees next to me. I had my eyes closed and I could feel the blood pouring out of my gut and chest wounds. Shiek took my face in both his hands and tilted it up a bit. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was so very worried about me by the look on his face; I reached up with a hand and laid it on his cheek.

"Take me outside" I whispered.

I coughed up a bit of blood then closed my eyes. I was fading and fast. He called my name and I gave a small smile.

"Outside" I said.

After a few seconds he carefully picked me up bridle style and carried me back down the hall. I had my eyes slightly open as he was careful not to move me too much. He walked back outside somehow getting the door to open. He walked out with me then carefully sat me down with him; I was leaning on my side against him.

I opened my eyes and looked at him as a small smile played on my face.

"Thank you" I said

He smiled but he had tears running down his cheeks.

"I'll b-be fine S-Shi-iek" I said as I had having a bit of trouble breathing now. It was quiet, I looked around to find that no one was fighting, in fact there was a small group running toward us. Zelda was in the lead... She always was. Cilia were next with Aiwa. How did Aiwa get here? All well it mattered not. I took a shallow breath and Shiek held me tighter. I laid my hand back on his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"Shiek...I-I love y-you" I said.

He smiled and I smiled as well. It felt nice to smile again, and to be rid of Gannon as well. The clan would be safe now. A nice cool wind blew and I turned my head to it, Zelda was closer now, she was shouting something. I could feel the wind... it was nice. Nice to be free, wait I was free now! I chuckled then closed my eyes; I gave Shiek a small kiss on the cheek then opened my eyes for a few seconds to meet his, every emotion running through them that I could show. He was mine now, nothing was in the way.

"Free" I said.

I closed my eyes and relaxed against him. The darkness taking over as he, Cilia and Zelda called my name far in the back ground. I was free to do as I will and nothing else mattered. I let the darkness draw me in as the breeze blew into my face again; I smiled for the first time in years as I fell into the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15, dawn of a new era

This is the last chapter people; a surprise lies in wait for those who want to see what happens.

Rewritten chapter read, review and tell me what you think since this is the last chapter you should have it least! Reviewed like two other time by how, I mean really people. I thank all those who have reviewed this story, liked it, favourite it, alerted it etc. I love you all and free cookies for all.

I'm sad to see this story end, I in-joy-ed writing it and i hope you had a good time reading it. XD later people and a million thanks for reading it all the way through, I hope you leave a review and tell me what you think XD

6666666= going into, coming out of or changing the memories

This is normal talking

_This is memories_

Chapter 14: waking up

The large fire sat in the middle of the courtyard in front of the Gerudo fortress, it crackled and sparks flicked out from it now and again, the smoke blew away from the fortress and out into the desert, the smell of dead bodies burning a faint smell on the wind when it was mixed with the other smells of lavender, wood and spices. Only ten people all together had died, but one body was not in the fire. The traitor had been chucked away far from the fortress in the desert, lost in the sand and winds. Small groups of Gerudo, Hylian's and two Sheikah sat around the court yard, the three races all respecting the dead, either their own, or the other side or just friends, family and good warriors.

A small group, six people, sat or stood over in a dark shaded corner. Three Gerudo's, one Hylian and the only two Sheikah's, which were to be found in the whole Gerudo fortress. Impa and sage Narboou hidden by the shadows and leaning against the wall of the fortress, sitting beside them was Shiek with Zelda and Narboou hugging each other to the left of him, Cilia sat with her head against Sheik's shoulder. All of them in rumpled cloths and all of them had evidence of crying. Zelda and Narboou were still crying, their sobs breaking the sad, worried and quite atmosphere around the group.

Two of their number were missing, and would be for quite awhile. Aiwa had been stuck with caring for the hurt, since she could use a little healing magic. To both sides, the losses were bad, but that is what war and fighting did... it had been only two days since the battle, but the losses were still felt, even for those that were badly hurt. The moon slowly moved as it made its way across the night sky, as the hours slowly went past. It was near sunrise when Cilia looked up. The others looked up to see two people coming toward them, one supporting the other. Shiek let out a small gasp, the cowl around his face muffling it enough that the others didn't hear.

The whole group stood up as the two figures slowly made their way toward them, getting a greeting from a few of the Gerudo's now and then. One of the two people was Aiwa, she was supporting another person – a male Hylian- who had bandages around their torso, gut, arms, around there for head and a few wrapped around their legs and left foot, their left hand also covered. He had a lose pair of near see through white trousers on, everything else was bare. His head was down, a thin vale of hair covering his face. The whole group stood in their spot waiting for Aiwa to come up to them with him. Zelda had new tears running down her face and Cilia gave a relieved sigh as relief washed through the group.

The two finally got to them and Narboou ran forward and hugged him around the waist, Cilia put a hand on his shoulder as he finally lifted his head up, blue eyes darkened and clouded by pain and the night, fire light. A hand was wrapped around Narboou's shoulder and a nodded given to Cilia, Impa, Sage Narboou and Zelda.

The blue eyes turned toward blood red then blinked. Shiek walked forward to him as Narboou and Cilia moved out of the way, Aiwa still holding the Hylian up as he slowly started to lose energy. A small smile came from Sheik's face as he pulled down his cowl.

"You had me, no, the whole group worried for a while their Link" Shiek said.

Link gave a small smile, his eyes still cold with pain "Sorry everyone, more so to Shiek then the rest" Link mumbled.

The group chuckled or giggled.

"I'm free now Shiek, free, no jobs, missions, killings... no more bloodshed" Link mumbled as he gave another small smile.

Shiek hugged him with a grin on his face as Aiwa let go.

"When your well I'll take you to the lake one sunset, it's on fire and has a really good view" Shiek said.

Link let out a small sigh then snorted, he leaned all his weight onto Shiek as Aiwa went off to talk with some of the group.

"Yea sure, but I want to relax first, it feels like I'm still missing something" Link said.

Shiek tipped Link's head up then kissed him as he pulled him closer.

"Of course Link" Shiek said.

The two looked at each other and smiled, the sun's first rays of the new day just coming across the desert as the fire slowly started to burn down. Red and blue eyes looked into each other searching before three words were said, once again, into each other's ears, of the pair of lovers.

"I love you"


End file.
